Not as I Appear
by TodayTomorrowYesterday
Summary: She looked at him as he stared at her in a new light. "What happened to you?" Harry asked the question that had echoed through the hallways. Hermione looked down at her shaking hands as she spoke the next words, words that would keep the young male wizard up at night wondering what she meant. "I'm not as I appear." Slight AU. Pairings: HG/HP, RW/LL, and maybe GW/DM.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: She looked at him as he stared at her in a new light. "What happened to you?" Harry asked the question that had echoed through the hallways and was spoken behind closed doors. Hermione looked down at her shaking hands, she could hear the sounds of hr prison around her as she spoke the next words, words that would keep the young male wizard up at night wondering what she meant. "It's not as it appears." Harmony with Runa and maybe DracoXGinny**

**Author Note: Takes place for their fifth year at Hogwarts. Also this is a Harmony tale and not a RonXHermione story. Why? Because I feel that Harry should have ended up with Hermione- End of story. But, I will not, however, bash Ron (too severely) there might be a smug comment every once and awhile, but that's IT! ~Minty**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_**JUNE 15th**_

_Hermione Jean Granger looked out the window of her parent's baby blue Prius,her mind buzzing with freedom and wonder. She had exactly three hours till her parents would be at the location of the train station in which she would be taking towards the Burrow. There, whatever Dumbledore had planned in store, would be handled and spoken about. She kept tapping her leg against the side of the door, making the small leather pouch rub against her jeans. In there possessed her trunk, all the books she would need, as well as some spare potions ingredients she kept just in case. _

_She smiled at herself remembering feeling so proud when she finally got the sixth year spell that made that possible as well as the slight help from a shrinking spell to get everything to fit._

"_Oh Honey," her mother, Emma, spoke kindly as she turned in the passenger seat to face her buzzing daughter. Like herself, her hair was a chocolate brown with hints of red and gold to make it seem lighter in dawning suns. Emma's hair had been like her own daughter's: wild, untamable, and almost impossible to tame. But now it had progressed into lovely locks of swirled hair that twirled into gorgeous ringlets. _

"_Yes mum?" Hermione glanced at her mother, wringing her left wrist with her right hand. _

"_Stop choking your hand, first off," Emma teased. "And calm down, dearie."_

"_Yes," Mr. Julius Granger agreed. "You need to calm down, HJ."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes at her father's absurd nickname for her, but could wipe the smile off her face. While her parents would be off on their two month cruise, she would be with her two amazing best friends: Ronald (Ron) Bilius Weasley and Harry James Potter. _

_She smiled at the thought of the three of them planning shenanigans and plotting to save the world all over mugs of some of Mrs. Weasley's amazing hot chocolate. _

"_It looks like you are excited about seeing a certain boy?" her mother's next comment stopped all train of thought. "A crush I suppose?"_

_Hermione stared, wide eyed, at her mother. 'W-what?" Hermione stammered. "I-I- No, I mean... There is no one in..."_

_Her mother simply laughed at this while her father glanced back at his only child. He knew for a fact that his daughter was just as beautiful as his wife and and was deadly-smart. _

_It didn't help that this summer Julius also started to notice the stares and gawks the neighborhood's teenage boys (or any boy around her age for that matter) would give her as she passed. It happened just last week with the boy down the way in the far circle who used to tease his daughter. Julius was sitting on his porch, reading the newspaper and trying to locate things that he could that were linked with the wizarding world. _

_He had just happened to see the boy, Joey, walking in a pack of teenage boys- laughing and pushing each other around as if they owned the sidewalk. How couldn't he? They were terribly loud and it was effecting his train of thoughts. So, Julius watched them over the edge of his paper. That was shortly followed by seeing his daughter heading down the street in her running clothes._

_Hermione had insisted that she push herself to the max, both mentally and physically, because her excuse was "I just want to Daddy!". Julius wasn't one to argue with his daughter, so he allowed it. _

_So there she was, right on time, dressed in tight black spandex shorts and a neon yellow sports bra. (He had refused at first but lost the argument to his wife who told him that was _exactly _what she wore when she went running every morning.) Her hair was pulled back into a high pony and she had her white Ipod earphones dangling from her ears, blasting who-knows-what. _

_Julius watched in horror as the group of boys on the other side of the street stop their antics and flat-out stare at her. Joey had actually whistled as he stared at Julius's daughter and all her exposed skin. _

_She couldn't hear what they were talking about and he, as well, couldn't hear is seeing as he was trying hard to control his anger. _

_Hermione had yanked out her earphones and ran towards the house._

"_Hi Daddy!" Hermione had kissed her father on the forehead as she turned inside her house, the group of teenagers staring her down till the door closed. _

_Julius, had glared back to the group before taking his leave and walking into his house. That's when it struck him that little angel was growing up..._

"_Under no circumstances are you allowed to kiss any boys while you are there, understand?" Julius spoke with a tone that read 'disobey and you can kiss your library goodbye.'_

_Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Daddy, I won't. Promise."_

_Julius snorted at this as his wife glared at him. Emma thought it was great that her daughter was finally trying to put herself out there and wasn't very key to the idea of her husband trying to push her back._

"_I love you." Hermione added weakly as the car pulled into the train station's parking lot. _

_Julius's heart softened and turned back to his daughter. "I love you too HJ."_

"_Don't leave me out," Emma joked as she glanced at the both of them. "And besides, we all know I love you both the most."_

_The family laughed as the passenger door was thrown open. _

"_I'm afraid," a strange male said as he pulled out a wand. "There is a change of plans."_

_Hermione didn't even have time to breath as a stunning spell hit her and her parents dead in the face. _

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**October 23rd**_

Harry Potter sighed as he and his best Ron Weasley walked towards the small town of Hogsmeade that was in the shadows of Hogwarts school. Neither really wanted to be here at all, seeing as their, very close friend, Hermione Granger failed to show up to Hogwarts.

It didn't help that she didn't show up on the train early that year telling the Weasleys in a letter that she was terribly sorry she wasn't able to make it because of the sudden illness her aunt, Heather, had received. The letter also stated that she would see Ron and Harry on train or, if they failed to meet up, at the dinning table in Hogwarts.

She failed to come to that as well.

She hadn't answered any letters since the very last one about her failure to come to Ron's over the summer. It was also strange how Hedwig would come back every time with Hermione's letter still strapped to her leg.

This had made Harry and Ron both stay up late at night pondering the same thing: _did we do something to upset her?_

But that was before her failure to show up to Hogwarts. Now, they both stayed up late wondering the same thing, but different: _what happened?_

Of course they had voice their concerns to the Order as well as to the Weasleys, but they both responded with the same message: "Obviously her parents didn't want her to attend this year because of the danger that has risen."

This was a horrible excuse, but one Harry and Ron couldn't argue with. They had no proof to say anything that would push the Order into doing something to look for the bushy-haired girl.

"Well, I don't want to be here," Ron admitted as they stopped on a small bench near the very front. "It just isn't the same..."

It even hurt to speak her name at times.

"I know how you feel," Harry gulped. "I miss her too."

Ron sighed and leaned back while Harry leaned forward.

_Aside from the DADA teacher running in terror two days ago, nothing has happened very eventful._** (AN: Umbridge comes in later... Like next chapter or so later.) **

Before Harry could suggest that they head back to the castle and do something else, a loud _POP _filled the air. Harry's head, as well as Ron's, snapped towards the sound which was near the Hogshead at the end of the street.

There were three people, two men and one female. The two males were trying to wrestle the struggling brunette down as she fought to get away: all three were oblivious to their surroundings.

"Snatchers?" Ron questioned as they watched the fight. All who were out made no move to help them and those watching through the windows had their faces pressed up to the glass.

The girl landed one good blow to the blonde snatcher's nose and a swift kick the the black haired snatcher's gut. She was dropped out of shock. The girl, who seemed to be in burned and torn clothing, ran down the street.

The girl rotated her right wrist, causing her wand to slide out of a leather cuff. The snatchers yanked out their own wands and began chasing her, firing spells willy-nilly. Students screamed and ran for the cover for shops, except Harry and Ron. Both of whom stayed rooted in place.

Spells fired left and right as the girl tried her shake them. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears and the flashes of colored spells in the corners of her vision.

A spell, a stunning one, hit the girl straight in the back, causing her to fall. She was about twenty feet away from Harry and Ron when Harry finally sprang into action.

"_Expelliarmus__!" _Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the blonde one. The blond snatcher's wand flew out of his hand and into the other one's hand. They both looked up, shocked on how they got here.

_Obviously the girl was the one to apparate, _Harry thought to himself as he pointed his wand at the snatchers. Glancing around he saw that some daring students had also peeked through and were pointed their wands at them as well. The two shared a look before turning on their heels and disapperating out of the area.

Harry, wasting no time, ran to the girl. As he ran he couldn't help but take into account... Her.

She was in a tight black blouse... Or the remains of a blouse, seeing as it was barely covering her at all. Her pink bra stood out against her tan skin and the faint marks of disappearing scars showed brightly on her.

The jeans she was wearing was ripped and burned as well but was covering much more skin then the top. Her brown hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail and her wand lay right beside her.

As Harry fell to his knees he got a closer look at the wand... A wand he had seen many times throughout his life.

"Hermione?" he whispered as he gently shook her. Those who had moved to help, including the four Weasleys as well as Harry's fellow dorm mates, gasped.

Hermione stirred before her eyes shot open. Her fist connected with Harry's jaw before anyone could cry with relief to see the fellow Gryffindor. Harry, who had not expected that from Hermione as well as the strength behind it, tumbled. Hermione hopped to her feet, a dagger in her left hand and her wand safely in her right.

"Hermione!" Ginny tried to grab the girl she considered to be her best friend by the shoulder but almost received the a knife to the face. Thank Merlin that she had fast reflexes.

"Hermione!" Harry, who had hopped to his feet, and grabbed the girl by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

Before she could attack again, she got a good look at his face. Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"H-H-Harry?" she stuttered the name.

Harry nodded right before he caught her in his arms. She had fainted.

**Sorry its so short! It'll be longer next time- Anyways, comment, review, etc., ~Minty :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, places, or wands which are featured in this story... D:**

**CHAPTER TWO  
_October 26th_**

Hermione Granger woke up to the most comfortable thing she had been on in the last month. Her body, which groaned as she moved her wand arm slightly, was in a relaxed position. Only one problem with this whole situation. She had absolutely no idea where she was at the moment.

_Am I back with _them_? _her voice leered at her. _Are they trying to lure me into a state of self-assurance?_

Hermione, who was positive pain was going to come very soon, opened her eyes. But there was not one glint of silver or wood covering her vision. There wasn't a single drop of ink-like shadows that seemed to attach themselves to her skin. In fact, this room was very bright and very _empty. _

Hermione sat up, looking around and taking in her surroundings. She was sitting in a hospital bed with white cotton sheets and an incredibly soft pillow. The four walls around her were a stunning cream, each one with a large paint picture of one of the four crests from her old wizarding school, Hogwarts. Beside her sat a small table with her wand, three different bottles of medicine, a tall glass of water, and a golden bell. Next, she glanced down at herself to see that an over-large tee shirt was covering her body. Her arms were covered with criss-crossing white scars like the stars against the night sky.

Melting caramel eyes widened as she quickly picked up her wand and spun it three time around her head. The scars that covered her body were swallowed by the tan skin that surrounded them. Each scar told a story of pain, a story that everything that happened was a never-ending nightmare that kept her up at nights. That made it hard for her to be around people without acting up. That made it hard to be alone. That made her scream and cry.

Her eyes closed for one simple moment as she took a shaky breath of the clean, crisp air. Oh how she had forgotten how sweet air could be at times.

But the uncommon peace that filled her was short-lived as a loud _POP _filled the air on her right. A scream escaped her lips as she threw herself the opposite way and off the bed. Her body landed with a hard _THUD _on the concrete floor.

"Dobby is sorry!" a squeaky voice cried as padded footsteps ran to help her. A whimper of pain escaped the girl's lips as the house elf ran to help. "Dobby did not mean to scare Harry Potter's friend."

Hermione stared at the familiar house elf in disbelief before promptly grabbing him and wrapping her too-thin arms around him.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione's voice rang out with something other than the familiar British accent as she spoke. "Dobby it's you! It's really you!" Hermione suddenly pulled the house elf back before he could deliver a proper hug back to Hermione. He stared with his wide tennis ball green eyes at the darkened expression that took home on her face.

"Dobby where am I?" she looked around.

"Hogwarts?" Dobby answered, confused.

"No, no," Hermione shook her head as she slowly backed away from Dobby. "No. I can't... No this is a trick again isn't it?" Hermione kept peddling herself backwards as Dobby tried to near her. Dobby didn't like the sound of _again _coming from her lips.

"Dobby isn't tricking you!" Dobby cried. "Dobby is coming to check on Harry Potter's friend because it is Doby job."

Hermione barked a harsh laugh. "Why doesn't he see me himself?"

"Harry Potter can not because Madame Pomfrey would not allow guests!"

Hermione shook her head, turning so she was slowly moving towards her wand. "Yeah right, you're going to have to try harder to trick me!"

"But it's true!"

"Nobody has _bothered _to look for me," Hermione growled at the house elf, who was no shaking. "No one cares about me. Nobody cares about the 'Mudblood'." She shot, the pain of the word hitting her numbed body. "What makes you think I'm going to believe you now."

All the while she spoke she kept chanting in her mind, _just get your wand, just get your wand, just get your wand..._

"Harry Potter was _very _worried about you!" Dobby cried. "And Master Weasley as well! Dobby went to look for you to calm Harry Potter but Dobby couldn't find you!" the house elf looked as though he was about to cry. Hermione, who was at the small medical table and reaching for her wand, faltered.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head, "NO!"

She grabbed her wand and threw a spell at Dobby. Dark flames spurted from the end of the wand without a word spoken. Dobby, being as quick as he was, disappeared before the spell could make contact.

She screamed in frustration before breaking down into heart-wrenching sobs. She was alone in a room with no windows or doors. Trapped in a room with reminders of her haven, reminders of what she could never go back to... Safety.

**((((((((((()))))))))))**

"Madame Pomfrey!" Harry called as he paced inside the Hospital Wing. "Please let me see her!"

It had been three days since his best friend fainted in his arms and had failed to wake up. Three days of endless rumors made their way through the packed halls of DHogswart. Three days when Harry found out that Hermione Granger screamed loudly in her sleeping, coma-like state. Which is why she was transferred to the back room which possessed no windows or doors for those curious few to gawk at her as well as it was sound-proof. The only way in

was stepping through the wall itself.

"Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey cried. "You can see her when she wakes up."

"When is that?" Harry demanded.

"As soon as Dobby the house elf comes and tells me she is awake." Madame Pomfrey replied. She had been haunted by the wails and screams the girl seemed to produce. It was the first time in her whole career she did not want to help. But Dobby had volunteered on the spot to take care of the girl till she was awake.

Then Madame Pomfrey would take over.

"She's my best friend," Harry answered, wishing Ron was here to back him up. But the red-headed boy was in the common room where he had been when Madame Pomfrey refused them yesterday. Harry, who had been extremely annoyed with his friend's efforts, refused to give in so easily.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Potter but-" Madame Pomfrey was cut off by a very loud _POP. _Dobby appeared between the two with a look of horror plastered on his small face.

"What is it Dobby?" Harry and Madame Pomfrey both asked, staring at him.

"Dobby went to go check up on Miss Granger," the house elf squeaked. "And Dobby found that Miss Granger had awaken!"

"Yes!" Harry did a fist pump before the house elf could continue.

"But Harry Potter, Dobby needs to tell you that Miss Granger isn't Miss Granger."

Harry stopped moving towards the wall and turned to face the house elf. "What do you mean Dobby?"

"Dobby sensed that Miss Granger is with dark magic," Dobby's eyes narrowed. "And Dobby senses something horrible happened."

_Of course something horrible happened! _Harry wanted to shout. _She's been missing for months._

Before another word could be uttered about Hermione, Harry stepped through the wall.

**((((((((((()))))))))))**

Hermione was oblivious to the boy with heavenly green eyes moving towards her.

"'Mione?" Harry questioned, making the girl jump.

Her body turned and a wand was shortly pointed his direction. The girl whom he had grown up with had tears slipped down her ash and dirt covered face. Her hair was coming loose from the ponytail it had been placed in long ago. And what Harry saw through her caramel eyes made his heart wrench and his blood boil. There, looked back at him, was a broken, scared witch who didn't know who to trust.

"H-H-Harry?" she managed to croak out his name as her grip on her wand slowly relaxed. But it tensed again as he took a step.

_Imposter...?_

Hermione stared at the boy, trying to decided whether he was a figment of her imagination, a creation of a spell, or some way to break what little sanity she possessed.

"Hermione," Harry raised his hands in the air, as if to say _don't hex me. _"It's me."

Hermione, who had dealt with far too many of these things, looked him in the eyes. "Who was risen from the dead last year?"

"Voldemort?" Harry spoke, confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"And in our third year, what did I do that was significant?"

"Well, you punched Draco in the jaw and we used a time-turner to save Buckbeak and Sirius Black." Harry answered truthfully, taking another step towards her.

Hermione nodded.

"What have I often done for you and Ron?"

"Well, for the most part, my homework," Harry smiled down at the broken girl before kneeling in front of her.

"Hermione it's me."

Hermione nodded, tears of relief flowing down her face. Harry tried to reach out to touch her, but she moved away from his touch, whimpering slightly.

"I won't hurt you 'Mione," Harry whispered, hurt that the girl would think it.. "I would _never _hurt you."

She nodded slowly, the truth of his words slipping through the cracks of her hardened heart. The tears had ceased seeing as Hermione was in safety. She looked into his eyes and marveled on how they could make her feel so safe, that they could make her forget about what had happened. They brought her peace.

_Peace... Peace never lasts long, _Hermione thought bitterly. _But I'll fight for it for as long as I can stand. _

She took a deep breath before throwing herself into his arms. Warmth seeping into her cold skin. And for the first time in months, joy.

They both tumbled to the ground as Madame Pomfrey appeared in the room, just finishing hearing the rest of Dobby's story and informing Professor Dumbledore that Hermione Granger was, in fact, awake. What she walked in on took her by surprise. There, laying on the chest of a boy she often saw every other week, was a girl who she knew that something dreadful had happened to. But what had happened was a guess in the dark.

Madame Pomfrey slowly slipped back outside of the room, smiling slightly on how Harry Potter held the girl so close to him.

_Young love, _she thought as she went to go help the other patients she possessed. _Amazing every time..._

"Hermione, it's okay, it's okay," Harry mumbled into the girl's hair.

"No," Hermione whispered into his tee shirt.

_It smells amazing, _Hermione decided. _Like the woods, grass, and the ocean. _Her body suddenly cringed at the memories the smells brought her. Harry pulled her closer to his chest, wondering why she had cringed but knowing better then to ask.

The two had been laying there for a very good ten minutes without a single visitor (that they knew of) walking in on the moment.

Harry sat up, knowing that them on the floor would be very awkward, for both parties, if someone happened to walk in on them. So, Harry picked the girl up and carried her back to her bed, noting how light she was as well as how easy he could feel her bones through her skin. Her arms naturally slipped up his chest and around his neck so she could keep her balance in his loving arms.

_I don't deserve love, _Hermione thought bitterly. _I am broken. Broken things aren't loved. _

He set her onto the bed, but was surprised that she would not release her hold.

"Don't," Hermione choked out. "Stay... Please?"

He nodded, knowing Hermione needed him now more than anything and climbed in beside her.

"So," Hermione took a deep breath, trying to remind herself that she was safe for the moment. "How is Hogwarts?"

"Well," Harry didn't know where to begin. Should he first tell her about his Occlumency lessons with Snape? Or perhaps that the DADA teacher had left early in the term because he didn't want to deal with students or the unfortunate accidents that followed the DADA teachers each year. Perhaps he should inform her about how their fellow Hogwart's students, most of them anyways, thought him to be insane because he "claimed" Voldemort was back. "It's been eventful."

Hermione nodded, not expecting anything less.

"Oh!" Harry suddenly said, smacking himself on the forehead. "You probably want to see the others yeah?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked down. It was hard enough seeing Harry and being in Hogwarts. Seeing the others might make it next to impossible to leave when she finally left the hospital wing. But then that would be suspicious if she didn't want to see them.

"Sure," Hermione forced the word to sound bright as it left her lips.

_Buy it... Please buy the lie, _she thought desperately as Harry stared down at her with his big, green eyes. _Please._

"Good," Harry said finally, not sure how to take in the "new" Hermione. This one seemed distant and scared... As well as dark, like Dobby was saying.

Harry, shaking the thought that his friend had gone dark, picked her up once again in his arms and walked out of the room.

Hermione, who felt incredibly awkward for the boy to be touching her, or her to be touching him for that matter, began to play with the hem of the over large tee shirt.

_Note to self: ask where this came from. _Hermione noted as Harry set her down on one of the hospital beds outside.

"I'll be right back," Harry said, looking at her as if she would disappear if he left her side for longer than a second. "Don't go."

"Madame Pomfrey would murder me if I even dared walk on my own legs," Hermione joked, forcing a smile. That's how everything was now. Forced smiles, forced laughs, forced joyous expressions, forced happy memories... just forced.

Harry smiled as Madame Pomfrey walked over with a tray stacked high with food. The last thing he heard before he left the room was:

'My goodness Miss Granger, you must be starved!"

**((((((((((()))))))))))**

Harry burst into the common room eleven minutes later, panting. He had sprinted up all the flights of stairs as well as all the flats. Though he had been working out this summer, he wasn't ready for something as challenging as moving staircases and wizard-packed halls.

Gryffindors in the common room gave him a strange look, but quickly turned away. This was Harry Potter here, the boy who claimed You-Know-Who was alive.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked as he and his three siblings as well as Neville Longbottom sat on the floor watching Fred and George face each other in a horrible game of wizard chess. Both were good, but they had jinxed the board to have comical arguments instead of destroying the other. This was good for about the first eight moves but soon turned boring and long.

"Hermione." Harry panted. "Up."

"Hermione's up?" Ginny stood up so quickly that her knee ended up flipped the board over. But no one really seemed to care, seeing as Hermione Granger had awaken from her coma.

"Yes," Harry said, straightening up. "Come on!"

Harry didn't bother to wait to see if the others were behind him. He simply turned on a heel and ran to the hospital wings with the others close behind.

**((((((((((()))))))))))**

The six Gryffindor students ran into the hospital wing and towards the lost Gryffindor's bed. There smiles made guilt churn in Hermione's stomach as she forced a smile and pretended to be very happy to see them.

In truth, she was slightly glad to be back in the arms of her friends. But what had happened the summer before prevent anyone to get too close to her. She was slightly terrified of what would happen if they did get too close.

_Get that out of your mind, _Hermione thought as the arms of her friends squeezed her and her sore body. _You'll be gone before they have a chance._

The next things that happened to hit Hermione was the voices of all of them attacking her ears at once. Their tones blended together in one mesh of words that made Hermione want to scream and cover her ears.

So, she did.

**Sorry for that ending. I'll update as soon as possible. Please comment and tell me what you think yeah? ~Minty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: AHHH I forgot dates on the other chapter! Don't worry though, I fixed them. Anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the next chap. Also, just so you guys know, they went to school 5 years later (So 1996) That way Hermione can possess an Ipod which is stated in chapter one. Anywho read on!~Minty**

**Disclosure: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. What I own, though, is Hermione's flashbacks. (But not the people in them.)**

**WORD COUNT: 4,062 (AHHHHH that's long people!)**

_**October 26th**_

_The six Gryffindor students ran into the hospital wing and towards the lost Gryffindor's bed. There smiles made guilt churn in Hermione's stomach as she forced a smile and pretended to be very happy to see them._

_In truth, she was slightly glad to be back in the arms of her friends. But what had happened the summer before prevent anyone to get too close to her. She was slightly terrified of what would happen if they did get too close._

_Get that out of your mind, Hermione thought as the arms of her friends squeezed her and her sore body. You'll be gone before they have a chance._

_The next things that happened to hit Hermione was the voices of all of them attacking her ears at once. Their tones blended together in one mesh of words that made Hermione want to scream and cover her ears._

_So, she did._

_**October 26th**_

Ron Weasley wasn't expecting for his ears to bleed when he went to visit one of his dearest friends. But, then again, he didn't expect said-friend to be cute either.

So, like the other five were doing, he clamped his hands onto his ears and winced. The screams that left the girl's mouth were the breathless, never-ending screams that he was sure would haunt him later on in the week. Cracking open an eye he saw that she was gripping her ears tight with her knees drawn up to her chest. Hermione's lovely caramel eyes were scrunched up in pain as she continued to scream. But, what he couldn't see were the visions of her summer that flashed against her eyelids.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**June 26th**_

_Hermione Jean Granger found herself lying on a dusty stone floor. Inky black shadows attached themselves to her skin as she slowly opened her eyes. Licking her lips she found that there was a distinctive taste of blood that filled her tastebuds. Her body groaned as she slowly pushed herself up and looked to her only means to the outside world. _

_There, streaming through gothic-looking black bars in a checkered pattern, was sunlight. But, to her dismay, she couldn't escape from them. Even a mouse she had seen try to escape from there was too big for the holes. _

_Hermione Granger never felt more useless in her entire life._

_She leaned her aching body against the wall and took a deep aching breath. How long had it been? How many hours had she been placed under torture? How many curses had her body been forced to go through?_

_Hermione turned in her small corner towards the back corner and began to trace her finger on the rough pattern of the stone. Pushing her finger harder and harder against it till she felt something. No a single sensation hit her till blood pooled and dripped down the grayish green stone. She watched, transfixed, as her blood slowly trekked onward down the wall till it seeped into the cracks of the floor._

How am I still alive? _she thought. _How can I still be alive with everything I've been through?

_But she knew the answer. She knew that the people who kidnapped her (who she recently found out were called snatchers) were keeping her alive till someone placed an award or bounty on the head of 'Lily Seeker'. _

The only reason I'm still alive and not in the clutches of the Voldemort, _Hermione thought bitterly. _Is because of some stupid name I thought up of on the fly.

_Before she could lose herself in her bitter thoughts about everything, footsteps echoed across the stone._

"_I bet that girl will squeal today," the first voice, the voice of the black haired snatcher. _

"_Squeal about what Grant?" the second, blonde snatcher, asked. _

"_Who knows," Grant laughed. "But she sure as heck will tell us something Beck."_

"_Either way we'll get some fun out of her." Beck's comment made Hermione's stomach tighten in fear. She wanted someone to find her, even Voldemort would be a more welcoming sight instead of the two men who were closer to her small prison chambers._

Voldemort wouldn't torture me as long as they have, _she thought. _He would kill me and be done with me.

_These bitter thoughts seemed to fill her head more and more every passing minute she spent in this Hell. It didn't help that they were using that cursed device. One that Hermione wished Merlin never dared create. _

"_Wakey wakey," Grant's voice drifted through the small seep between the thick metal door and the floor as he began to undo the sets of locks. _

_Beck fired a spell at the door, making Hermione jump._

"_Get up ya' filthy mudblood," he growled as he pushed the door open. More light seeped in from the dim hallway, illuminating the two snatchers' faces. Both possessed cold glints in their eyes and sick smirks that made a whimper escape Hermione's bloody lips._

"_Look Beck," Grant approached her with his wand drawn. "She's shaking."_

_That's when Hermione became aware of her body shaking violently. _

"_Aw, poor thing," Beck reached her first, grabbing her scarring arm and dragged her roughly to her feet. "Nothing a little magic can't fix."_

_The two laughed as Hermione closed her eyes tight and thought of one single thought._

Harry, Ron, you guys, where are you?

_Hermione's screams of pain filled the air and flashes of light broke through the darkness..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

The next thing Hermione felt were a pair of arms engulfing her body.

"Hermione." A calm voice reached the darkest depths of her mind and awakened her from her ever-present nightmare. "Hermione."

Her eyes shot open and her mouth closed, ceasing the screams. Her eyes flicked to the left were a pair of green ones were staring at her. Her body was shaking violently as she lay in Harry's arms. She was aware that every Weasley was watching her as well as tennis ball green eyes and a pair of scolding hazel. **(AN: What color eyes does Madame Pomfrey have anyways?!)**

"Sorry," her voice came out horse as she noticed Ron's hand tightly clasped around hers. The other one was being held by one Ginny Weasley.

"There's no need to apologize dear," Madame Pomfrey said, noting on how she would have to take a sleep potion before bed tonight. She could still hear Miss Granger's screams bouncing around in her skull as though the girl was still screaming. "You're visitors shouldn't have upset you."

That's when her hard gaze turned on the rest of the group.

"Now, I'm going to ask the six of you to leave."

"WHAT?!" the group screamed loudly, making Hermione shrink out of the grasp of human touch and take a deep breath. She could still hear her own screams bouncing around in her skull.

"We just got here!" Harry protested as Madame Pomfrey personally escorted the six out of the hospital wing.

"And now you are just leaving Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey cried. "I can't have you upsetting Miss Granger anymore today."

"When can we see her?" Ron demanded as the redheaded boy tried to sneak a peek at the girl laying in the bed.

"When she is discharged."

"WHAT?!" Ginny's voice caused the students who were passing by to stop and stare.

"That is right, Miss. Weasley," Madame Pomfrey gave them one final push out of the doors before slamming them shut with a flick of her wand.

The three stood there, gaping, wondering what to do next.

**((((((((())))))))))**

_**October 27th**_

Harry found himself sitting front row of his first class of the day, Transfiguration. He was in a fowl mood considering the he was with the Slytherins for this class as well as his Defense Against the Dark Arts class which, at the moment, possessed no teacher what-so-ever. Added to the fact that he wasn't allowed to visit Hermione in the Hospital Wing.

Harry glanced back at the table behind him which held Ron and Neville, who were both locked in a conversation about Wizard Chess. It didn't help that since Hermione left, the fifth year Gryffindors were odd numbers, meaning one was always sitting alone.

Which always happened to be Harry.

Harry's head swiveled to the front when a distinctive clearing of a throat echoed around the room. Mcgonagall stood there, wand in her hand, ready to teach.

"Now class," Mcgonagall took no time bothering to slow down for the class. "We will be learning-"

The doors to the classroom suddenly flew open with such a great force that students jumped and shrieked. Heads turned to stare at the newcomer, but were all shocked by the sight.

There, standing in the doorway, was a very curvy, very gorgeous girl. Her white blouse was to her elbow. Her sweater vest was pulled tight on her body, making her curves even more obvious. A red and gold tie was slung casually around the girl's shoulders like a classic black skirt was hugging her hips and the makings of red spandex shorts peeked out of the end of the hem of it.

She wasn't wearing the long socks like most girls did at this time of the year. Instead she allowed her tan legs to show fully. Her black shoes clicked as she walked towards everyone. But what Harry noticed was the strange anklet that adorn the right leg. It was a small pouch that seemed to be like the black knitted bag he had seen Hermione with once.

_Hermione..._

The name of his best friend made his eyes turn sharply to her face. Chocolate brown with hints of red and gold framed her face in perfect ringlets as it fell to the middle of her back. Warm caramel eyes met his green one as he gaped. Hermione was cute, even with dirt and ash. Now... Now her looks could match the pretty Ravenclaw girl that he had a crush on since fourth year.

"Sorry Professor," Hermione's voice rang out like a gong, waking all who were in a trance.

"Granger?" Pansy, who was seated beside Malfoy, questioned. Harry couldn't help but notice how Zacharias looked up Hermione up and down with something other than shock.

Hermione hid a smile as she slid into a seat next to Harry, eyes still on her.

"Long-time, no see, right Harry?"

"'Mione?" Hermione's eyes darkened but the look disappeared quickly.

"Yep," Hermione purred turning in her seat to face the from.

"Yep?" Harry whispered, looking at her. He had only heard the word "yep" from the American tents he had passed last year at the Quidditch Cup.

"As I was saying," Mcgonagall tried to hide the joy from her face. One of her favorite and most intelligent student was back where she should be. Though, severely changed and not here willingly. But the latter one only Miss Granger, herself, and Dumbledore knew about. Her mind couldn't help but travel to the conversation that happened late last night.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**October 26 (11:21 P.M.)**_

_Professor Mcgonagall looked at the headmaster in worry._

"_You don't understand, Albus," she whispered. "The girl, the poor girl, she's changed."_

"_Nonsense," Dumbledore waved off the comment. "Miss. Granger is perfectly fine."_

"_No, Albus," Mcgonagall snapped. "She isn't."_

"_And what evidence do you have of this?"_

_Mcgonagall huffed at this. What evidence did she have?_

"_Sir, she's been missing for five months! Then, out of the blue, she apperatings into Hogsmeade with two snatchers firing after her. Then, she passes out and has to be taken to the hospital wing and is covered in scars. Not to mention the drastic change that happened to her whole body for those five months, Albus! Take into account that the girl released ear-piercing, heart-wrenching screams that no one should have to hear. She even scared Poppy and we had to have a house elf help her! _

"_That's nothing," Albus waved it off. "She changed her appearance. Of course she has scars, she was with snatchers. And the screams will slowly die as the nightmares disappear."_

"_She's changed!" Mcgonagall argued. _

"_No," Dumbledore shook his head, his blue eyes twinkling with sadness. "The girl has placed a strong shield to hide whatever had happened to her over the summer. The same bushy-haired, genius witch is still there- but hidden. Very deep, I'm afraid."_

"_Albus, I visited the girl," Mcgonagall whispered, afraid to overheard. "And she feels..._ Darker. _Albus, tell you me you don't feel it too."_

"_I do," Dumbledore gazed out his window to the darkened grounds. "But we will find out in all due time I just hope—"_

_The doors to his office flew open as the Miss Hermione Granger stood there, dressed in new clothes (jeans, a fitting dark gray hoodie, and black muggle converse). Her body was cleaned, meaning she had taken a shower recently or perhaps used a cleaning spell. (The second one ended up being right.) And her non-bushy hair was pulled into a swinging ponytail._

"_Miss Granger," Dumbledore was genuinely surprised at the presence of the witch, happily surprised, but still. _

"_Miss Granger!" Mcgonagall cried. "You should be in the hospital wing, resting!"_

_Mcgonagall all took into account that the scars that were there during her visit yesterday were now gone. _

"_I'm fine," Hermione said tightly as she walked over. "I just wanted to alert you that I will be leaving tonight and to tell the others my goodbyes." Hermione did a quick, short curtsy before turning on her heel._

"_I'm afraid that's not possible Miss Granger," Dumbledore stated calmly while Mcgonagall starred in shock. The girl, the one that had been wanted by snatchers, wanted to go back and leave safety._

"_You see," Hermione turned to face her former headmaster. "I wasn't asking."_

"_And I wasn't either, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said calmly._

_Hermione turned, anger boiling in her eyes. Enough anger that Mcgonagall's mouth stayed open. She had never seen such anger in her star pupil's eyes. She didn't even know that the former student could possess that type of rage._

"_You can't keep me here," Hermione growled. "I'm leaving one way or another."_

"_You're safe here, Miss Granger," Albus spoke as if the two were talking about the weather. "No need to run."_

_Hermione barked a harsh laugh. "Safety isn't something I'm allowed to live in. I need to get going before they decided to come back."_

"_You mean the snatchers?" Dumbledore questioned, though he knew the answer. This was the same tactic he often used with Harry when he was in states like these. _

"_No, I mean a flock of angry doves," Hermione sneered. "Of course the snatchers."_

"_Well, I can assure you, Miss Granger, that they cannot touch you while your at Hogwarts."_

_Hermione laughed again, the sound harsh and stating that she wasn't in the mood. "Of course it's safe," she spoke sarcastically. "That's why Voldemort wasn't able to get in during my first year. Or perhaps there was a giant, student-killing snake that lay in the pipes? I supposed Azkaban escapee couldn't have _possibly _gotten on campus in my third year, right professor? Or, I know, a fact Madeye Moody that worked for Voldemort and brought Harry Potter to a graveyard isn't at _all _logical to think of, yes?" Hermione leaned in close, her hands flat on Dumbledore's desk. _

"_So, two measly snatchers who now know who I am and know the reward money that will be given if I am captured couldn't _possibly _manage to slip into the castle or during an outside activity, kill a few students, and then take me back to the Hell I was forced to live for months because none of you cared."_

"_We did care, Miss Granger," Mcgonagall spoke softly. _

_Hermione turned to her favorite professor and sighed. Her eyes softened and allowed to the older woman to see a glimpse of the pain the girl was forced to feel each and every day. "No, professor, you didn't."_

_There was a tense silence as Hermione's words cut through both of them. They could have tried harder, they could have but they didn't. They let the girl suffer through who-knows-what for months without more than a minutes thought about it. Mcgonagall was a very strong woman but Hermione's words made unwanted tears flow to her eyes. Of course she fought them back, but they were there. _

"_We'll find you a place to live," Dumbledore offered suddenly. "A place hidden from the world with more wards and protection charms then you could imagine."_

"_Yeah?" Hermione looked at the headmaster. _

"_Yes, but it will take some time to find a place where you wouldn't be suspected to be at."_

_Hermione sighed, she couldn't stay anywhere for long but a girl could hope couldn't she? A girl could let Dumbledore pretend that he could hide her somewhere, somewhere where she could be safe and sound and rest without worry. Hermione wanted that so badly, but she barely allowed herself to think upon it because it caused pain to her already burning body. And she knew if she added any more pain to her body for too long, she'd shatter. She was already broken and the feeling hurt. But what she didn't want to feel was how it felt to be shattered._

"_And where will I stay until then?" Hermione spoke softly, making Dumbledore's eyes twinkle. _

_He'd broken through. Now all he had to do was slowly repair the witch back into the image he had made her be. An image of a brilliant young witch who would help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort when the time came. _

"_You will stay here."_

_Hermione's eyes narrowed. "No, I already told you no."_

"_It's the safest place, Miss Granger," Dumbledore reasoned._

Also one of the most painful, _Hermione added bitterly in her head._

"_I'm not staying here," Hermione growled. "I'll be a danger to students."_

"_How so?" Mcgonagall asked, finally speaking._

"_You don't want to know," Hermione's voice rang with such power and threats that make Mcgonagall shiver. _

"_Miss Granger, all I'm asking s two weeks. You go to your classes, visit with your friends, maybe take time to go through our library— Relax for two weeks, and in two Fridays we'll have a safe house for you."_

"_And if you don't?" Hermione growled._

"_Then you are allowed to leave."_

_Hermione' narrowed her eyes, thinking her options through. Two weeks would surely give the old man enough time to place very strong tracking spells on her and, if he managed, find out a bit of what had happened. She opened her mouth, to tell the old man that she wouldn't do it when a small, familiar voice whispered in her ear._

Take it and rest for a bit, 'Mione. We _do _need some time to recover.

_Hermione sighed at the Voice and turned to Dumbledore. "Fine," she growled. "Two weeks, but I'm allowed in the restricted section at the library, I don't and won't answer any questions you have, I don't have to attend my classes, I would like to be able to jog in the mornings around campus, no curfew, _and _I want all of my potion supplies stocked up." _

_Hermione nodded, proud of her demands. _

_Dumbledore sighed, knowing that this was a battle he wasn't going to win. But, he could even the playing field._

"_How about this: you attend your classes and you are to check up with either Mcgonagall or myself after dinner every night, you will stick to curfew, and can have everything else."_

_Hermione scowled, annoyed with her change of requirements. _

"_Fine," she hissed. "But if I harm any of the students here, it's their own fault."_

_With that she turned on her heel and marched away, the large oak doors slamming behind her._

"_I wonder how she ever got up." Albus mused while Mcgonagall stared wide-eyed with one thought in her head._

What in the world had happened?

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Firstly, we'd like to welcome back Miss Granger," Mcgonagall nodded to her favorite pupil which was all eyes were placed. "Secondly, I would like you all to practice the Vanishing spell we have learned with these," the old woman waved her wand making snails appear in front of each student except Hermione, "Snails."

The old woman looked sadly at her star pupil. "I'm sorry Miss. Granger but since you were absent for the beginning of the year, you aren't ready for this yet."

This made everyone, except Harry, smirked slightly. Now they could all rest at ease knowing that the "Know-It-All" Witch wouldn't upstage them... Again.

Hermione, who had her nose shoved very deep into a very large, very old book with strange symbols, pulled her head up. Her eyes looked at the blackboard where the information was scrawled and glanced around at her classmates, who were all watching now. But not just to stare at the new, pretty her, but to see the expression she would produce knowing that she couldn't do a spell they could. The Slytherins were especially glad knowing that this would annoying the Gryffindor girl very much.

"A vanishing spell?" Hermione spoke in a bored tone before folding a corner of the book and setting it promptly on the floor. Her caramel eyes narrowed slightly at the empty center of her desk before she pulled her hard gaze away and smile.  
There, oozing its green slime puddle, was a snail. Harry, as did everyone else, looked back and forth between Hermione and the snail.

"And now I vanish it," Hermione waved her hand over it, her eyebrows pulled together in concentration. The snail disappeared.

"Now, if that's all," Hermione picked up her book and shoved her nose back into it, obsorbed in her thoughts.

"Well," Mcgonagall turned away from the strange, powerful, girl and back to her average class. "Go to practicing."

Harry glanced sideways before back to his own snail, his mind wandering.

_She knows wandless magic, looks older, and is distant. _Harry sighed, glancing at the girl he wished he'd save. Wishing he'd fought harder to sneak away from the Weasley's and save her.

But, that was all in the past. Now it was time to aline the stones to the future.

**AHHHH! So whatcha all think? Good, yeah? Oh and for all you who are like "WTF is Hermione looking like _that?!_" First off, it's a regular student uniform but since she looks different the uniform looks different on her. Which is fine. And don't worry, HermioneXHarry moment later on and -ohmyblackjack- in the new path I'm laying out, Umbridge isn't here till the end of Hermione's two weeks. Which will probably be summed up in about two chaps. **

**Then you find out, little by little, what happens. Though... Harry does find out more then anyone- just saying. Anywho, comment please? It gives me motiviation to write faster and -possibly- longer chapters.**

** So comment below of PM me as well. Love to hear from you. But, just so you guys know make sure to put "Minty" somewhere in the Subject box. There are two people on this account. So, yeah. Love ~Minty :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all belongs to J. **

* * *

_**October 27th**_  
Harry Potter jumped out of his seat at the dismissal of class and wrapped his close female friend in a tight hug.  
"Why aren't you in the hospital wing?" Ron demanded as he hugged her quickly after Harry. Hermione's heart burned from being offered such affection, but kept a small smile on her lips all the same.  
_No different than last time 'Mione, _she thought. _No different. _  
And it shouldn't be different but Hermione knew she had more connections, more emotions here then at the other places she'd been at.  
But before Hermione could answer Ron, Harry did for her.  
"Well, obviously she's fine." Harry rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips as they slowly began to leave the room. The trio, a broken one at that, marched out of the room. Two of three members glad that they were here.  
**(((((((())))))))**  
Hermione Granger managed to make it to lunch without a single incident. No screaming, the accidental slicing someone with one of the four daggers that she'd hidden, and no cursing someone. But, all it did was set Hermione's nerves higher as she and her two best friends made their way to lunch.  
And, of course, the hallways were filled with whispers and no one dare get near the group. First off, there was the "insane" Harry Potter claiming the Dark Lord was back and a very different Hermione Granger. One that didn't raise her hand to answer questions, who seem to want to be as far away from everything as possible and, so far, didn't care the slightest bit what was happening in her classes.  
"Um, guys," Hermione spoke softly making both boys stop their conversation about quidditch and face the female.  
"Yeah Hermione?" they both said, simultaneously.  
"I need to use the restroom," Hermione lied. "I'll meet you guys down there, alright?"  
Ron, who had his mind connected to his stomach, nodded as if this made perfect sense. While Harry, who was more worried, cocked his head.  
"You sure?" Harry asked softly. "We could wait for you."  
"Oh no," Hermione waved them off, Harry noting how much that sounded like her old self. "I can walk down a hallway Harry. I'll be fine."  
Harry nodded.  
"Alright if you're sure," he told her.  
"Positive," Hermione twirled on her heel and walked away. She tuned out the whispers that filled both the air and her head. She was aware, though, of two green eyes watching her until her body turned the corner to an empty hallway.  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief before her body tensed.  
She was alone, in a school she no longer knew by heart, and was full of very capable wizards.  
Her walk soon turned into a run as she sprinted to the nearest bathroom. But, to her liking, no one saw this seeing as every student would be in the Great Hall or at least heading that way. Hermione threw her body into the empty bathroom before slamming the door shut behind her, panting. Her body shook as she leaned against the door.  
Fear. That was all she was allowed have. Fear and hatred. Hermione walked over to the sink set, her body shaking violently. Tears of fury and pain slipped down her face as she approached the mirror and looked at the sight that would greet her in the reflective glass.  
Staring back was a girl with gorgeous brown hair with glints of gold and red. Her hand hand through the curled hair and shook her head.  
Everything about the outside of this new Hermione was pretty, hiding the mess on the inside. She didn't possess buck teeth or was close to being flat chested. Her hair wasn't a mess like it was at the beginning of the summer. And the curves she possessed she knew she had gotten from her mother.  
_Mum..._  
She looked like her mother, almost to a tee. The only thing that was different was that her mother's eyes were a crystal blue while hers were her father's.  
Before Hermione could scream, break something, or possibly both. The image of the tearing girl swirled to reveal another sight.  
A different sight was looking back at her. A girl with bushy hair and almost no chest. A girl that was younger, more innocent than the one looking into the mirror. The girl was dressed in slightly baggy school clothes that were the exact ones that Hermione was wearing at the moment. But, while the real Hermione was holding her wand at the glass to blow the "intruder" to pieces, the reflection girl was holding books in her carefully folded arms.  
"Hermione," the reflection spoke aloud, looking at Hermione with apprehension. "It's me... Well, I'm you."  
"You're not me," Hermione whispered, lowering her wand. "You're not."  
"But I am," the girl, the reflection Hermione spoke with a slight smile on her face. "I'm still you."  
"No," Hermione shook her head, bringing one hand to her head to check if there was any blood. And the other she brought to her lips to make sure she wasn't speaking for the reflection.  
"Don't worry," the reflection Hermione said, smirking at the sight of the real Hermione. "I'm only in your head."  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Hermione whispered.  
"No, that's not what you're afraid of," her reflection spoke softly. "But what are you afraid of?" reflection Hermione questioned.  
"If you're me you surely know," Hermione whispered harshly.  
"I do," reflection Hermione nodded. "But do you?"  
"I was tortured for months and months," Hermione growled. "And I'm—"  
"You're wrong," reflection Hermione shook her head.  
"Am I?" Hermione snapped. "Then what is the answer Miss-Know-It-All?" Both the real Hermione and the younger reflection winced at the nickname. Linked to her childhood tormenting as well as the past life here, the name still caused the taunting to be heard in the ears.  
"I can't tell you that," reflection Hermione smiled softly. "That would be cheating!"  
"This isn't an exam!" Hermione shrieked.  
"Isn't life an exam in itself?" reflection Hermione asked, turning to leave. "Think about it."  
"Wait!" Hermione slammed her hand on the glass, but the younger, innocent version of her walked farther away till she was no longer in the reflection. Hermione screamed in annoyance, fear, and hurt before she promptly slammed her elbow into the mirror.  
Shards of reflecting glass tore skin and sprinkled the ground.  
Blood soaked the blouse, but rage was muting the pain.  
She couldn't do it, no, she had to get out of the castle and away from the noise. She ran towards the door, her body screaming to be free. She burst into the empty hall and looked for a way, any way, to escape the world. To pretend to be free.  
Her eyes scanned the windows above the corridors, smiling as she saw that one was carelessly open.  
Then, only then, did all her fears and the constant pain disappear... Too bad it was only for a little while.

**(((((((())))))))**

Harry Potter waited for Hermione Granger to show, but she never did. Not during lunch and not in any of his next classes. Oh course he was worried beyond belief while Ron just shrugged.  
"Maybe she went back to the Hospital Wing," Ron had suggested as the two walked out of their last class of the day. "Tell you what, after dinner we'll go check."  
Harry, annoyed with his best friend, nodded. "I think I'm going to head up to the library and skip dinner. Probably going to study more defensive spells."  
"Good idea mate," Ron nodded, not offering to go with him. Harry waved goodbye before leaving Ron to go to dinner.  
Harry, however, didn't head towards the library at all. He instead headed towards the owlery were he figured he would write a letter to Sirius and tell his the good news about Hermione being back. Then, if Hermione didn't show, he would search for her. But he figured she was trying to get away from it all.  
_That's what I'd be doing anyways, _Harry thought as he climbed the steps to the owlery.  
He figured he could sit against the building and write his letter there then mail it. His mind buzzed over the topics he wished to talk about with his godfather. Maybe about how worried he was about Hermione or perhaps how Hermione had changed and it caused him pain. Or what about...  
_Why are all these topics about Hermione? _Harry thought. _Why am I...?_  
But he knew, even if he didn't want to admit it. So, when he finally reached the owlery, he pulled out a roll of parchment and his quill and ink, setting camp on the rough ground. Using his leg as a makeshift desk, he began to scrawl a quick note to his godfather.  
_Dear Padfoot,_  
_I'm worried about the safety of Hermione. She seems... I don't know exactly how to describe it but it's as though she's older... Less powerful in ways. Yet, I feel as if I'm the only one treating her like Hermione and not some freak experiment. Even Ron seems to treat her as if she is about to rant off some strange prophecy while dancing the waltz! It doesn't help that she's gotten prettier and that adds to the stares._  
_I mean I've always thought Hermione was pretty but, somehow, she gotten everyone to see that. Does that make sense? But, I just don't know what to do anymore, Padfoot. Added to the fact that she's lying to me. Saying that things are fine and there's no need to worry. Of course I need to worry! She was gone for five bloody months without a trace, making me escape three times from the house! Then, out of the blue, she appears with two snatchers chasing her!_  
_I just don't know anymore, Padfoot._

Harry scrawled his name at the bottom of the paper, cleaned his mess into his bag, and stood up. Cold, low spirits, and completely haywire feelings, he walked into the owlery. But as he turned the corner, apparently someone else had to leave when he was entering. His body slammed into a female one and he, being him, grabbed her hips and spun them so he landed hard on his back with her on top, instead of the other way around.

Hermione Granger slammed into the chest of a very muscular male. For a moment she forgot the pain that was sent through her bruises and healing wounds that she had hidden with magic and stared deeply into the eyes of the male she had so clumsily run into.  
Her caramel ones were met with gorgeous green ones that made her feel freedom without being trapped in another form. She felt his arms around her waist but found them more of a comfort then a reminder of the summer. Her hands were pressed up against his chest as her lips were a few simple centimeters away. Her heart pounded against her chest as she continued to stare, not aware of how close the two were getting.

Harry Potter's eyes were locked with melting caramel ones. His body pressed against a very feminine one that made his heart beat so loudly, he was positive she heard it. Of course he tightened his hold on the girl's waist as her hair fell around both of their faces, blocking them from the world's view. He couldn't help but notice how _right _this felt. How perfect this seemed that this girl seemed. It was like the peace he was looking for, _wishing _for, ever since he had come to Hogwarts his very first year. As his eyes locked with her caramel ones, he didn't even know that their lips were getting closer and closer together...

As their breaths mingled and their eyes began to close, an owl flew in with a horribly loud entrance that made both of the teens jump.  
Their eyes flew open and their heads pulled away as they got good look at each other's faces.  
"Hermione?" Harry whispered at the same time as Hermione whispered "Harry?"  
_Oh no, no, no, _Hermione thought. This was one of the reason why she didn't _want _to be here. Old feelings of love and safety burned her insides like acid as a harsh memory burned inside her head.  
Hermione let out a hiccup of a sob before melting into his arms, wishing that the pain would leave her alone or, finally break her so she could leave.  
Harry sat up, but pulled Hermione into his lap, pressing her tight into his chest. Tears streamed down her face as she sat there, enjoying the taste of freedom and love that she felt whenever he held her. Sure his amazing smell brought back a bad memory, but it was also very happy before that. She wished that Harry couldn't do this to her. Wished that he could be like everyone else, all the people she'd met, and not have the ability to break through her wall of pretend. She wanted to continue to fake smiles and force laughter and look in the mirror and lie that she was alright, that she'd be back to normal by dawn.  
She hated that he could make her show the emotions she wanted to hide and bring the tears she'd left untouched for so long. How could he make her feel such things and still manage to make her feel as though she was the most important thing on the earth? He'd done this most of her life, the only time she didn't feel that way was with the broomstick incident. But, as soon as that was over he made up for it by treating her like she was still important.  
She sighed into his chest, which sounded like a gasp for air, and buried herself deeper into his chest.  
She hated him so much for this and, yet, loved him more for it.

**(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))**

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter had split their ways once Hermione had gotten control of herself. Of course, she had been found by Professor McGonagall and was given very _clear _instructions on what she was supposed to do for the rest of the evening.  
"'Unpack' she said," Hermione replied heatedly as she paced her empty girls' dormitory with nothing but a red sports bra and a her red spandex shorts. Her damp hair was tied up in a sloppy bun that bounced around as she roughly yanked items out of her small pouch and threw them onto her bed. "'I want that wardrobe filled and your desk to be filled', she told me. 'You're safe here Miss Granger, make Hogwarts your home'. Of course this is probably some ploy to try to_ convince _me to stay here longer," she hissed as she finally yanked out the last of all her clothing items. They held a range of different personalities. From sporty to girlie. Hermione waved her wand at the clothing items, a few words muffled under her breath. The clothing rose in the air, the hangers she had left on them gave them the illusion that they were, in fact, hanging on a invisible rack. She marched over to her wardrobe and threw it open. But instead of an empty, expanded wardrobe she had expected, it was full of her other four roommates' clothes.  
Hermione cursed loudly before waving her wand again and watched as the clothing zipped out of her wardrobe and landed on the bed of the proper owner.  
"They knew I was back," Hermione growled as she watched her clothing organize itself on the wardrobe's two expanded racks.  
The strange, beautifully crafted wardrobes were enchanted to fit all the clothing the owner placed inside. Hermione figured they had been enchanted like that from a group of girls that came before they did, because Ginny's wardrobe in her dorm room possessed no enchantment like that.  
Hermione slammed the wardrobe shut in one fluid movement of her wrist before going back to the pouch and reaching inside. Most of her arm disappeared as she felt around for her her vial rack. Her fingers grazed the cool glass of the lid of it and she pulled it out very carefully, as though it was a child.  
The line of sixteen vials all contained a small dosage of a strange red liquid. She sighed, knowing this was one of the few things keeping her mentally sane... Or, what was left sane. She slipped the batch under the bed before returning to her bag for one final item. It took two minutes to pull it from the bag, but it was _there _and intact. Hermione's lips danced in a small real smile as she held her mother's family's heavy mirror up as it rested most of its weight on her bed.  
It was a gorgeous mirror, full length, and she had been told by many people. This was the last thing she had of her past self, beside the fourth year uniforms that McGonagall was going to replace by tomorrow morning. The mirror was plated with sparkling silver that caught any and all light that hit it. Thin, silver rods were weaved in complicated patterns around it, making it even more outstanding. At the top the rods wove into a twisted point.  
Hermione pulled away one hand from the mirror and cast _wingardium leviosa _onto the item. It floated calmly to the spot on the left side of her bed, near the black bar window. The evening light hit the mirror making it just as beautiful as Hermione remember it. This, besides her parents, was something she almost always missed when she left to Hogwarts each year. And now, it was present with her.  
Her finger trailed down the side as a familiar voice rang through her head. Causing her to get lost in a recent memory.  
_**FLASHBACK**_  
_Hermione looked at the mirror as it sat in the bedroom of a girl named Luce Withers. It was a shared flat that Luce co-owned with two other females: Abbi Yeats and Jackson Tale. _  
_"Oh Mins," Luce gushed as the darked haired, too pale swung her feet back and forth on her baby green bed. "That mirror is, like, totally rad. Where did you find such a beaut?"_  
_"Oh you know," Hermione looked in her mirror as Luce's accent began to have a slight impact on Hermione's British one. "Family, Lucy."_  
_"Ugh," Luce rotated herself so her head was hanging off the side of the bed, her black hair scraping the floor. "I'm totally jealous, Mins."_  
_Hermione sighed as she turned to face the girl. _  
_"It's one of the few things I've got left," Hermione shook her head and forced a smile when she saw Luce's worried expression. "But, don't worry, I'm still the same British girl you met three weeks ago."_  
_"British genius!" Luce gushed as she flipped off her bed and landed on her back. "You've already helped me with four super comp. spells!"_  
_"Don't cut yourself short," Hermione warned. "You're brilliant as potions!"_  
_"Brilliant eh?" Luce laughed loudly at her friend's accent. "I totally wish I had your looks, brains, and accent! Like, I have no accent what-so-ever and it's so _lame_!" Luce finished her rant, noticing the dark look that crossed Hermione's face. Luce, noticing her mistake, began to apologize._  
_"Ohmigosh Mins, I'm _so _sorry! I shouldn't have said anything and kept my mouth shut!"_  
_"It's alright Lucy," Hermione lied, sitting down next to the girl. "I'm fine."_  
_"Liar," Lucy whispered before turning to Hermione._  
_"You know," she looked Hermione up and down, desperate to change the topic. "We need a codename for you in the letters."_  
_"Why can't we use Mins?" Hermione questioned, cocking her head._  
_"Cause it isn't fun!" Luce joked, poking Hermione in the side. _  
_Hermione squirmed away, pain shooting up Hermione's side. She winced, grabbing the old bruised side. _  
_Luce, seeing the mistake, cursed loudly before taking a deep breath. "Mins, I'm so—"_  
_"No prob," Hermione lied, not wanting things to be tense between them. "Just a little sensitive there, that's all."_  
_Luce nodded, noting on how fast Hermione wanted topics to stay away from her life. _  
_"So, as I was saying, I think we should have a fun nickname that tells something about you. Cause all the other ones: Beauty, Rune, Vampire, _Sparky,_" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows at the pretty girl beside her. _  
_"First of all," Hermione said, ignoring how right Luce was on her comment. "You know that he doesn't enjoy being called Vampire."_  
_"Psh," Luce waved her hand in the air. "As soon as I saw that kid I thought he had come to suck my blood."_  
_Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her second point. "Two, I do _not _like H—"_  
_"You _looooovvveeee _Sparky," Luce teased, jumping on her bed. She began a very off-key verse of a childhood song. "Mirror and Sparky sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes—"_  
_"Mirror?" Hermione stared at the girl. "Who is Mirror?"_  
_"You silly," Luce rolled her eyes. "You're Mirror, he's Sparky, Beauty is _obviously _Beauty. Rune is Rune 'cause he wouldn't let me call him Beast. And, I my friend, am Reflection, because Beauty's nickname is something Abbi and Jackie like to hold over my head." _  
_Hermione nodded. _  
_"And you're Mirror because I want you to remember that when you look at any mirror you are loved!" Luce promptly hugged the damage girl. "Remember that Mins."_  
_Hermione nodded, unable to answer the girl. _  
_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Hermione stared at the mirror before sighing. She tried to do what Luce had asked. She had tried to feel love when she gazed into mirrors, but Hermione Granger just couldn't feel it.  
Hermione didn't hear the door open, too lost in thought as she stared at the mirror.  
"OHMIGOSH!" Lavender Brown's voice made Hermione jump, almost tipping over the mirror. "HERMIONE WHAT IS ON YOUR BACK?!" Lavender got a dazed look on her face as shock filled her body. Her train of thought was dropped as pounding footsteps echoed around. Red flashed in the doorway before Ginny Weasley appeared. I turned around, but she already saw what Lavender was worrying about.  
"A TATTOO?!" Ginny's voice went up several notches as I stomped over to my closet and yanked out a pale pink dress.  
"Yes," I growled, not wanting to explain why I had a tattoo on my back.  
"Wh-Why?" Ginny stumbled.  
"Because," I stepped into the dress, and straightened it. "I wanted one."  
No need to explain the true reason and what it was hiding.  
I pulled on two mismatching socks before yanking on brown boots. I pushed past the two shell-shocked girls as more began to appear.  
I ignored the stares and shocked expressions that I was getting, I ignored Harry's calls for me to come back, and the Twins' words of praise. I left the common room, knowing it'd be the last time I stepped foot in there till tomorrow...

Harry Potter was working on a potions assignment when Lavender Brown's voice reached his ears.  
"OHMIGOSH! WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR BACK?!"  
Harry barely glanced up in time to see Ginny Weasley sprinting up the stairs, everyone in the room knowing that it was only Hermione Granger in the Gryffindor fifth year girls' dorm room. Ginny voice, several pitches higher, was what hit his ears next.  
"A TATTOO?!"  
A collective gasp filled the room as Harry knocked over his ink bottle, shocked.  
"A tattoo?!" Ron's voice was filled with anger as Harry waved his wand over the fallen bottle. "Hermione got a tattoo?"  
Harry didn't say anything, seeing as his emerald eyes were locked with Hermione Jean Granger who was marching down the stairs.  
"GO HERMIONE!" George shouted as Fred gave a whistle in congratulations to the girl. She didn't acknowledge either of them.  
"'Mione!" Harry called, standing up and moving towards the girl who had passed him. "Hermione!"  
She didn't turn, didn't glance, she didn't even falter in step. She simply kept moving as if she couldn't hear a thing.  
_Fine then, _Harry thought as the pretty girl left the room. _I'll just wait until you get back._

**(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))**

But, as the hours ticked away, it became clear that Hermione Granger would _not_ be coming back to the common room tonight. Though, that didn't stop Harry from staying up till the embers on the fire began to dull. Finally, out of worry, he ran up to his dorm room and grabbed both his cloak as well as the Marauders Map.  
He threw the cloak over himself, disappearing from sight. He slipped out of the common room and into the sleeping hallways of Hogwarts.  
_"Lumos," _he whispered, his wand drawn as he slipped through the halls.  
"Hermione," his head was bent as he poured over the map. "Where are you?"  
His eyes found her slipping outside the main doors and out onto the fields.  
"Where are you go—"  
His eyes suddenly landed on the name of a boy who he was sure he would kill if he ever lay a hand on Hermione.  
Draco Malfoy's name burned his brain before he flicked his wrist and shoved both his wand and the map roughly into his pocket and took off, only pausing when the cloak revealed him every so often.  
He soon reached the main doors in record time, slipping outside without a glance around. Anger and fear burned through him as he took off down the lawn where a small blue light was bouncing in the distance.  
_Hold on Mione, _he thought as the light that belong to Draco disappeared into the forest. _I'm coming._  
He entered the darkened forest minutes after Draco had. But the sight that greeted him shocked him senseless.  
There, standing in the faint glow of floating orbs of blue lights, Draco Malfoy had his arms wrapped around Hermione in an embrace.  
"Oh Minny," Draco sighed into Hermione's hair as she slowly hugged him back, relaxing. "I missed you."  
"You too Dray," Hermione whispered. "You too."

* * *

**So that's about it. I'll update as soon as I can. ~Minty**


	5. Chapter 5

**First ****off****, ****sorry ****I****'****ve ****been ****late ****on ****this ****chapter****. ****School in ****and ****being ****the ****captain ****of ****the ****soccer ****team****, ****yearbook ****editor****, ****and ****taking ****every ****high ****class ****I ****can****- ****It ****doesn****'****t ****leave ****room ****for ****very ****much ****else****. ****But ****I ****try****!**

**Secondly****, ****I****'****d ****like ****to ****thank ****all ****those ****who ****comment****/****reviewed****, ****Favorited, ****read****, ****and ****followed****. ****Thanks ****soooo ****much****! **

**Thirdly****, ****this ****is ****chapter ****five ****people****! ****Harry ****isn****'****t ****going ****to ****solve ****everything ****with ****a ****snap ****of ****his ****fingers****. ****But****, ****he ****does ****end ****up ****figuring ****out ****a ****little ****in ****this ****chapter****. ****So ****don****'****t ****freak****. ****Also****, ****my ****plan ****for ****advancement ****is ****taking ****longer ****than ****I ****thought****. ~****Minty**

**P****.****S****. ****THIS ****IS ****INSANELY ****LONG ****TO ****MAKE ****UP ****FOR ****MY ****ABSENCE****!**

_**October**__** 27**__**th**_

Hermione ended up at the meeting spot at two the next morning, with conjured up balls of light surrounding her. The girl's arms were wrapped around her body protectively as her tattoo burned as though the knife was still digging into her skin. Her face scrunched up with pain as a twig snapped.

Faster than a human could blink she had a sparkling silver dagger in one hand and her wand in the other.

"Minny," Draco Malfoy's voice reached her ears as she slowly lowered the dagger, though the wand was still out.

"What did you say to me in Russia not so long ago that made me almost stab you with a dagger?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as the blonde boy rolled his eyes.

"Well there were many times that I almost got a silver blade through my eye, but it's probably the one when we first met, yes?" Draco didn't wait for an answer as he took a deep breath. "I said, and I quote, 'Granger next time you want to stand so close to me, why don't we try it without the dagger next time?'."

Hermione slipped the wand into her boot and nodded.

"Dray." Hermione's simple nickname for the supposed-evil boy sent him running at her. Her body tensed, ready to flee as his strong arms wrapped around her.

""Oh Minny," Draco sighed into her hair as she slowly hugged him back, relaxing. "I missed you."

"You too Dray," Hermione choked out the words. She had really, truly missed him. "You too."

Draco pulled away and cocked his head at Hermione.

"Did you just call me...?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Beauty only calls me that," Draco said slowly. "And you just—"

"Oh thank goodness," Hermione let out a sigh of relief and slipped a small, palm sized dagger back into her boot. "I thought I was going to have to slit your throat for a minute."

"Why...?" Draco took a step back from the strange girl as she rolled her eyes.

"Just cause you manage to get one question right, doesn't mean you can't be someone in disguise!" Hermione sighed. "That question you answered has been answered right before..."

Her voice got soft at the thought of that.

"Was that when..." Draco's voice trailed off as Hermione's face got far away.

A twig snap, making Hermione tense up one again and scan the area.

"Minny," Draco pulled away and gave a stern, brotherly glare at the girl who he'd taken in like a younger sister. "Calm down, no one is going to hurt you."

"Says the guy who is standing with an escapee in the middle of a danger-filled forest that could easily have creatures hiding in the trees and wizards lurking in the dark depths of the foliage." Hermione's voice dripped with sarcasm as she pushed Draco hard. "Forgive me for not getting slightly worried."

"You're 'slightly worried'?" Draco did air quotes as he glared at the girl. All he wanted was the old Granger back. The one that spent her time in the library and with that celebrity Potter and the Weasle and Weaslette. The one that didn't have to think too hard on spells and didn't have trouble doing simple ones. Instead there was a girl who couldn't stand things too loud _and_too quiet, who was sure that her kidnappers were around every corner, who kept a wall around, and wanted to keep everyone away.

This was the Granger that had replaced the Know-It-All that had been in his fourth year and younger. This was, also, the girl who he had become great friends with. The girl who was helping him with his crush on Red and who introduced him to Beauty, Rune, Reflection, Woody, Gerb, Texas, Spaceship, and Guitar- All of which he kept in the loop on Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione shot back before sighing and collapsing on the ground. Draco followed right after her and took a seat beside the pretty girl.

"How was school today?" Draco asked, desperate to change the subject and please the girl.

"Fine," Hermione said stiffly.

"Anything happen?" Draco pushed. "Anything at all?"

"Harry Potter made me cry," Hermione said with a shrug.

Draco's face turned red with fury as he stared at Hermione. "He. Did. What?" He growled each word, trying hard not to run back into the castle and kill Potter himself. He was, after all, very protective of the girl he treated like a younger sibling.

"It wasn't the way your thinking Draco," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry just... I don't know, he made me _feel _something!"

"You feel something everyday," Draco said, calming down a bit. Though the anger was disappearing into pure confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Hermione glanced at the boy. "Harry makes something _other _than what I usually do."

"And how do you usually feel?" this was more information then the pretty girl had ever offered about what had happened this summer. But to Draco's dismay, she didn't respond to his question, but kept going on her "feelings".

"And it felt so nice Draco. It was so..." Hermione rolled her hands in the air as if to conjure the words. "I don't know! But it was a feeling and... Well, it made me think about tomorrow Draco."

She looked the boy in the eye as she spoke her next part: "What's going to happen to me tomorrow Draco?"

Draco didn't bother to pause to come up with an answer because Hermione asked him this question a lot.

"Well, you're going to forget a little about what happened over the summer, you're to let someone a little farther in your wall tomorrow, you're going to allow your magic to progress, and you're going to ease a little more into the idea of people around you." Draco looked her dead in the eyes. "Understand?"

"That's a sweet dream, Draco," Hermione forced a laugh as she turned away.

Harry, who was listening to this conversation with confusion and curiosity was shocked when his green eyes meet caramel. Panicking slightly, he checked to make sure the cloak was securely over his body. And it was.

His eyes turning back to Hermione's, he listening carefully to her next set of words. Noting how it felt as though she was speaking to _him_and not Malfoy.

"But it's never going to happen because tomorrow I will still be the same girl as I am today and hoping that it will end."

Draco, having a sickening thought fill his head, leaned closer to the pretty witch.

"Minny—"

"You don't know how many times I have gone over the pros and cons in my head, Draco." Hermione sighed. "And every single time the pros have always outweighed the cons. _Every__single__time__._"

Draco crawled carefully over to Hermione. Harry, unknowingly, got closer as well. "Minny—"

"And I have the tools Draco," Hermione stared at the forest, not meeting Draco's hard stare. "I could... I could just end the pain, Draco. I could disappear and I could _finally_forget."

"Hermione," Draco said sternly, grabbing Hermione's face with both of his hands. "You are not killing yourself, got that? I... We... _No__one_would know what to do if you were gone."

Hermione turned her head out of his grasp and pushed him away. "No one really _cares_about me Draco. They say they do but they truly don't. Sure, people will _miss_me but... But you'll forget about me eventually." Hermione turned her gaze back to Draco's, her eyes emotionless.

"Don't say that," Draco growled harshly. It wasn't as if he didn't care about Hermione. It was just that this, this anger, was the only way he could deal with Hermione's sudden dark thoughts coming through. "Don't you _ever_say that, understand?"

Hermione didn't respond, but instead handed the small dagger she had earlier and slammed it into Draco's chest.

"You don't understand and you will _never_understand, Draco," she hissed venomously. "Take that and go."

Draco, realizing he had upset the poor girl, shook his head. "I'm not—"

He was met with Hermione's cruel gaze. Draco sighed with defeat, knowing he might push the girl into something risky if he continued pressing.

Draco stood up, looking down at the girl.

"I love you like a sister, Minny, you know that right?"

Hermione said nothing to the boy she loved like a brother. Draco sighed again, only louder then last time, and headed back to the castle, knowing that this was going to come back and bite him later.

Hermione Granger watched him leave before she took one shaky breath.

_Now __I__'__m __alone__._

_Don__'__t __do __it __Mione__, _her old self whispered back. _You __know __you __don__'__t __want __to __do __this__._

_But __I __do__, _she argued. _I __want __this __so _badly.

_Not __really__._

_YES __I __DO__! __YOU __HAVE __NO __CLUE __WHAT __I__'__M__—_

_But __don__'__t __I__?_

That silenced the witch's thoughts.

_I __am __you__, __aren__'__t __I__? _the younger version questioned. _So __I __know __what __you__'__re __going __through__._

_No__, __you __really __don__'__t__, _Hermione thought. _You __never __would__. __You __still __live __in __a __world __where __books __are __the __only __escape __and __Harry __Potter cared__._

Now both her and the younger version flinched.

_And __at __least __when __you __were __still __here__, __Harry __cared__. __He __cared __about __you __like __a __sister__. __Now__, __now __all __he __does __is __look __at __me__...__Us__, __if __we __are __a __freak__. __A __mistake__. __I __can__'__t__... __I __can__'__t __handle __it __any__more__._

The other voice didn't reply, making Hermione sigh out loud. She knew it was her subconscious talking her out of her horrid decisions and had stopped her from doing this multiple times. But today, after being back in her so-called Haven; she knew it had to change.

_Now__, _she thought as she pulled out a second blade, twice as long as the first one. _Do __I __want __to__—_

"Hermione," Harry's voice broke through the silence of the forest, making Hermione's grip on the blade loosen. "Drop the blade."

Hermione growled in annoyance and stood up, knife right over her heart. Her eyes narrowed as Harry pulled his cursed invisibility cloak off of himself.

"You think that just 'cause you say something means I'm going to listen?" she dug the blade into her skin. She had yet to break her flesh but she could feel the pressure as she glared at the boy.

"If you were going to kill yourself, you would have done it already," Harry's voice was steady as he tossed the cloak aside. "You're just doing this for show."

"You don't know that," Hermione growled as Harry took a step towards her. "I was just waiting for the right moment."

"So the right moment is when you get freed from your captors?" Harry raised his eyebrow. "You had your blades when you were with them. You could have ended it then and there but you didn't." As he spoke words that came from his heart, his mind kept screaming at him to stop egging her on. That this wasn't the time to see how far he could push her.

Hermione took a step back as Harry took another forward, they were a three steps away from the other. One with a calm look on his face while she possessed one that was breaking free of Emotionless.

"I deserve to be happy Potter," she spat the words as he took another step forward, in reach of her fingertips. "I deserve to be happy."

"You will be happy," Harry whispered as she took a half step back. Another one forward for him, Harry placed his hands over Hermione's and the blade. "This isn't what you want to do, Mione."

Harry's heart hurt as Hermione's wall broke. Not all the way but enough for Harry to catch a glimpse of what Hermione was feeling. Pain, helplessness, and shattered remains lay in her gorgeous eyes. Eyes that were telling him that Hermione Granger was a changed witch. And not for the better.

Harry slowly yanked the dagger from her hands and tossed it aside. "Let me help you Mione, let me in."

Before Hermione could form words or a clear thought, she was already trapped in Harry's loving embrace. And, for the second time that day, she was crying.

"I hate it," she sobbed as Harry pressed her tighter into him. As if he could force her pain onto him, as if he could take it all away. "I can't sleep, I can't think, I can't even _breathe_without thinking that this is all a dream." She turned her head to look at him. "A sweet, sweet dream."

"What are you afraid of?" Harry whispered as he looked down at the girl in his arms. The girl he so desperately wanted to help. "What's scaring you?"

"I afraid," Hermione took a shaky breath and said the first thing that came to mind. "That if I close my eyes for too long that I'll wake back up there," she tightened her hold on him. "I'm afraid that every corner I turn that they'll be there waiting to take me back. I'm afraid that when things get too loud or too quiet that they'll be there in a blink of the eye. That they'll take me away. And... And the thing that scares me the most is that they'll be able to break me next time."

As Hermione finished she had this feeling, a feeling that that wasn't it. That there was something else she was afraid of... But what?

Harry's heart snapped as he pulled her even tighter, burying his head in her hair as she sobbed.

"I will _never_let them take you away from me again, alright?" he tilted his head to glance at her face. "Never again, I promise."

Hermione gazed at him before offering him a weak smile and burying her face back into his chest.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

"Never."

_**October**__** 28**__**th**_

Harry Potter was greeted to the site of Hermione Granger sitting in the Great Hall with her eyes trailing up at the birds above.

Ron, who was with him, rolled his eyes before taking his seat across from the pretty brunette. Harry sat next to the witch, confusion plastered on his face.

The witch seemed perfectly fine, even though they had snuck back into the dormitory around three that morning. Harry managed to get three hours of sleep before he was rudely awaken by his dorm mates for school. Harry had to make a stop to Madame Pomfrey to get _Renovo __Somnus_, a powerful potion that gives the drinker a full twelve hours of sleep, before going to the Great Hall. Though, when Madame Pomfrey asked why he needed such a potion. Harry was forced to lie and say he had a horrible night's rest from nightmares about last year. The medi-witch gave the potion right over after that. She did, however, warn him that he could only take the potion every three days if it was need. When Harry asked why, she simply said that every day could be, and usually was, hazardous to the body.

"Good morning Hermione," Harry greeted. Hermione said nothing as she nursed a cup of pumpkin juice. On her golden plate sat a barely-touched chocolate chip muffin.

"Hermione," Ron looked at the muffin apprehensively. "Are you going to eat any more?"

The said-witch groaned with annoyance and took a large bite from the muffin.

After swallowing, she glared at the red head. "Happy Ronald?"

Ron held his hands in the air, not sure why the witch was so annoyed.

Holding her glare for a few more seconds, she sighed. She should start letting them in, they _did_deserve to hear something from her prison life. Something that told them why she was the way she was now. Why she wasn't the bushy haired nerd she so longed to be.

"Sorry Ron," she gave a weak smile. One Harry knew for a fact that it was fake. "When... When they _had_me, I didn't get normal meals."

Both male wizards had wide eyes at the witch, wanting to know more. And yet, not wanting to know anything. Too afraid of the anger that might be triggered.

"And, well, when they did it was very little." Hermione shrugged. "Madame Pomfrey said it might take awhile for me to be able to eat full portion sizes. And everyone keeps bugging me about it and..." Her eyes stopped as her gaze turned upward. There, slipping through windows, were the morning owls with letters strapped to their legs and parcels in their claws.

A large barn owl landed in front of Harry, a message attacked to his leg. As he untied the letter, he couldn't help but notice how four owls surrounded Hermione.

The pretty witch began to rapidly untie the rolled parchment and set them to the side of her. As the last one flew up, there was a loud screech that filled the air.

Heads snapped up to see a large... _Eagle s_woop down on Hermione. Owls that were stood on the Gryffindor table shot into the air, even if they still had their letters attached or not. The eagle's large wings flapped hot air onto Harry, Ron, and Hermione as it gracefully landed in front of the witch.

Students stared wide-eyed as Hermione's lips danced into a smile. A smile that Harry was guessing was was still slightly forced.

"Hello Elvis," she smiled at the bird, rubbing a finger along its golden neck. The eagle, Elvis, blinked its big brown eyes and nipped Hermione's finger with affection.

Hermione's caramel eyes moved down to the large velvet bag that around Elvis's neck. She pulled the drawstring bag upon and reached into it. Her elbow disappeared before she promptly pulled out an envelope and set them in her pile. She reached inside next and pulled out a small oatmeal cookie.

Harry, more confused than ever, watched as Hermione held the cookie up to Elvis, who ate it in about three bites.

"The bloody 'ell," Ron murmured right before Elvis shot into the air, ignoring the stares.

Hermione sighed with peace as she turned to her pile and taking the envelope she had received from the eagle.

_Ohmicuss Mirror,_

_First off, I'd like to say THANKS FOR NOTHING! I thought we were ABBF! (American British Best Friends.) You disappear for months on end, leading me to think you died! Then, the Vamp sends me a letter telling me you're alive and well... Haha just kidding. He tells me that you arrive in Hogwarts with very little clothes on and _the _two effing Snatchers that sent you to Hell on your tail! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!? James... I mean Guitar is freaking out! He's sick with worry! All of us are! I'm so unbelievably pissed off I could probably hex Neptune into a million little pieces! And whose fault will it be when the world is without a Neptune? That's right— Yours._

_I'm furious! You know how the Queen of Hearts in _Alice in Wonderland _felt when her roses were painted white? Well that's how I feel times a billion! I'm about ready to hex someone's nose clean off their face! And then guess what? They'd look like that Volda-twit you have back home. The Dark Lad or whatever you call him._

_Who knows when you would have written me if the Vamp didn't?! THE VAMPIRE OF DEATH WROTE ME MINS! THE VAMPIRE OF D-E-A-T-H WROTE ME!_

_ I was planning a funeral for you! A funeral that would involve me getting mascara all down my face, a white tomb, and Woody about to break someone in half. _

_ DO NOT DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!_

_Okay, enough bagging on you. (And besides, why would I blow up Neptune? Neptune is like, the prettiest planet we've got. If I was going to blow up any planet I would blow up Pluto. And yes, Mins, Pluto is a planet. They called it a planet for years and they named the dang thing. So it's a planet!) Now, time to be the amazing ABBF I am! _

_Did Sparky freak over you or what? I mean he IS your BBFSISPB (Best British Friend Slash Incredibly Sexy Potential Boyfriend.) And you can NOT deny anything in that last acronym because I am completely RIGHT! (Score one for Reflection Baby!) But, seriously, every girl back here would be completely JEALOUS of you! Do you know how many girls have Sparky posters here? Do you know how many girls would KILL to be in your position? (Do you know how much I want to rub it in their faces that MY best friend is dating the sexy, hot, Sparky? Do you know how much FUN I would have?!)_

_Thirdly, if I have to hear from that cussing Vampire again... (and he is a VAMP! When I saw him I thought he was there to bite my neck! :0) Anywho, all six of us love you tons! Also, Woody told me to tell you that you need to say "hi" to her long-lost cousin. (?!) I have no clue who the heck she is talking about. But you know Woody and her "Great Prophetess/Seer/Random" Mojo. _

_Lots of Love and Jealousy Over Your Incredibly Intelligent Accent,_

_Reflection._

Hermione folded the letter up and tucked it into her pocket. She reached for the next scroll, one short letter from Mrs. Weasley, and began to read.

_Dear __Hermione__,_

_I __am __lost __for __words__._

_Arthur __and __I __are __so __glad __to __hear __your __safe __and __sound__. __We __can__not __wait __to __talk __to __you __in __person __around __Christmas__. __Please__, __remember __dear __that __I lo__ve __you __like __a __daughter __and__..._

The next part of the letter was lost to water. Most likely Mrs. Weasley's tears.

_Love __Mrs__. __Molly __Weasley__._

Hermione tucked that one in as well and opened the next one. One from Beauty.

_Dearest Mirror,_

_HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE BACK!? AM I NOT IMPORTANT TO KNOW THIS INFORMATION!?_

_(Rune is helping me write this, since my English isn't top notch yet.)_

_BUT HOW COULD YOU?! I HOPE YOU REALIZE THAT I WAS SICK WITH WORRY! RUNE AND I BOTH WERE! I CAN NOT..._

_Oh who am I kidding? I miss you so much Mirror! It's not even fair! Sometime soon you will be receiving a gift from me. No, don't even write to me about not sending it— Because then I will send you five. _

_I'll be short and quick, fully knowing that Reflection has ripped you to shreds already._

_(Trust me, she wrote me right before I/Rune wrote this and she was furious! There were holes and puncture marks in the letter!)_

_I will probably see you around Christmas, My Corbeau Petit Guerrier.  
Love you most,_

_Beauty_

_Scribe: Rune_

Hermione shook her head, making mental note to tell Beauty that she would be sending her gift back to her. The next one was obviously from Rune and read the same as Beauty. Though, with far less capital letters. One she had finished, her eyes flickered to Harry, who was writing in a rush to respond to the letter he got.

_He__'__s __so __cute __when __he __gets __that __determined __look__, _Hermione mused, right before a horrified look flashed across her face. But like most of her emotions, it fell quickly behind her wall of Emotion-free. _Bad __Hermione__! __Harry __doesn__'__t __think __of __you __like __that__. __He__... __He __can__'__t __think __of __something __as __broken __as __you __like __that__!_

Harry Potter read his letter from Sirius as Hermione read hers.

_Dear Harry,_

_I knew you like that witch, Harry. Don't even deny it, because this is completely true._

_Now, you say Hermione is lying to you? Well, Harry, do you even _know _what happened to her while she was away? She probably went to a few levels of Hell while she was gone. Not to mention the fact that she probably has "pieces" of her lying there, trapped to endless torture._

_You need to give it time, Harry. Time heals a lot of wounds— I know this from experience Harry. Though, also from experience, it can make you paranoid. You don't know how many times I have woken up in the night, sure I was still I'm in my own prison. _

_She probably is paranoid yes? Skipping classes is my guess. Running off and doing things out of character I suppose. Hermione probably feels broken or unless. Her magic, my guess, won't be working right for sometime. It might be extremely powerful in some instances but extremely weak in others. _

_All you need to do, Harry, is be there for her. Let her know you are willing to support her. But DO NOT push her. If you do, well, you might break her for good._

_Last thing, in two weeks she'll be leaving to a safe house the Order has picked. Of course I'm not to be telling you a thing of this. But, when have I ever listened to the rules?!_

_Anyways, Molly Weasley keeps wanting it at the Burrow. Dumbledore is all for it. But both McGonagall and Tonks think it might be too close to home. (Though, like Tonks will know a thing considering she hasn't met the girl yet.) Lupin said she could stay with him. McGonagall and Tonks like this idea. Seeing as Tonks admitted that besides you, Hermione was Lupin's favorite student. McGonagall also said that Lupin treated Hermione like a daughter in her third year. Especially when her two best friends left her because of a broom. _

_(Really Harry? Hagrid was there at this meeting and told everyone she was CRYING because she thought her best friends hated her. Crying Harry!) So when she wasn't throwing herself at Hagrid's case with Buckbeak, she was with Lupin. Who then said that she was working herself sick with worry. (Harry she was right with the broom thing. I would have done the same thing if I thought you got it sent by a man who was trying to kill you. Granted that it was me and there was no way I was going to murder my godson. But still!) Then Snape opened his mouth and said how Lupin wouldn't be helpful during his changing process. Of course this brought some agreements from some. But, Tonks tried to stand up for him, saying that "I'll take her during that time you slimy git!" I laughed, of course, but we both got sharp glares from McGonagall. _

_Then, Tonks got the bright idea. She suggested that Hermione stay here, at Grimmauld Place. Of course this idea was shot down by Molly claiming it wasn't the "right environment". But, besides her, everyone thought it would be perfect._

_So in thirteen days, I, Padfoot, will be helping Hermione Granger recover. Lupin is already moving in with me, so he can help. And of course Tonks has to be here because she is a curious little girl. Added to the fact Molly will probably be here almost every supper when Hermione gets here. (Let's face it, I can't cook to save my life.) Then someone will take Hermione out during Order meetings. (No pup, she CAN'T spy for you.) _

_I think that she'll have a good, old time here. Not to mention she'll have time to collect herself. McGonagall said Hermione might not be ready for human interaction yet. But, one thing is certain Pup— all we can do is hope she'll open up. _

_-Padfoot_

Harry stared at the letter, letting the information sink in. About three seconds later, he pulled out a quill and parchment and began his letter back.

_Dear__Padfoot__,_

_Thanks __for __the __advice __Padfoot__, __I__'__ll put__it __to __good __use__. __Secondly__, __I __was __thirteen __when __that __broom __incident __happened__! __Thirteen__! __And__... __Hermione __cried__?_

Harry paused, truth be told he felt worse about the whole situation now than he did before. Hermione has always been there for him and he left her over a broom.

_But __you__'__re __right__, __I __shouldn__'__t __have __been __a __prick __to __her__. __Hermione __has __a __good __reason __for __the __things __she __does __and __that __was __certainly __a __good __one__. _

_Padfoot __I__... __Can __we __talk __soon__? __Face __to __face__? __I __have __somethings __to __tell __you __and __I __don__'__t __know __how__... __How __to __put __them __in to __a __letter__._

Harry scribbled his name in his chicken scratch writing before tying the letter back to the owl's leg. In one fluid, startling motion the owl soared into the sky and, soon, out of sight.

He felt Hermione's foot brush against his, sending a chill up his leg. He turned to face the pretty witch but was greeted by an empty bench. Hermione Granger had disappeared once again, though this time she was safe. She was safe in the castle where he could be there for her. Where he could watch her and, hopefully, help her pick up the pieces.

_**November**__** 4**__**th**_

_**10:38 **__**PM**_

Hermione Granger managed to get through school without a single incident of violence towards herself or others. Though, she showed up to her classes every once in awhile, she still managed to keep up with the work. Though, Snape gave her a hard time every time she missed a class. But, at least he kept his verbal insults to himself.

Whispers still followed her every step and glanced watched her every move. No one asked about the tattoo incident and no one questioned where she disappeared to. Though she noticed the looks she got from guys, she managed to keep herself intact. It helped once she got school robes that were from last year. Robes that didn't show more than they needed.

Hermione still met every night with Draco for three hours and then met with Harry for another three. The two enemies seemed to come to terms with the other. They weren't friends or pals, but they did care about Hermione greatly and were willing to place their hatred aside.

Hermione Granger was walking through the halls around eight o'clock that evening in hopes to get away from the noisy common room. Though her fellow Gryffindors stopped staring at her constantly and began to act like their old selves, Hermione was stuck wandering the halls more often than not. It wasn't as though they teased her, pestered her, or taunted her. On the contrary, they were furious with anyone who did.

It was the noise level that made Hermione leave each time. The noise sent her in a spiral of visions she didn't want to live through again. Though, wandering the halls didn't help her either. It, at times, made her relieve some of her nightmares.

Hermione took one step before her thoughts were lost into a nightmare then left her breathless and nearly screaming.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**July**__** 14**__**th**_

_Her screams bounced off the walls, her body screamed in pain as their laughter became louder and louder with each passing second._

"Crucio,_" Beck snapped. Pain washed over her like a tidal wave as she twitched. Her arms were tied to a vertical board and were above her head. Her legs were bound together below her as she shrieked. _

_"Now," Grant leaned in close, the smell of rot filling Hermione's nose. "If you just tell us what you know about the Order."_

_"I have no clue," Hermione panted, glaring at the man. "What you're talking about. And even if I did," she spat a mouthful of blood in his face. "I wouldn't tell scum like—"_

_'_Crucio_" Grant shrieked, his wand pointed at Hermione's throat. Her blood dripped off his face with was filled with anger. "_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"

_Hermione felt as though her whole body was burning from the inside out. Her mind was black and her senses began to disappear. She couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't really breathe. Ringing began to fill her ears as a bright light shone behind her eyelids. Maybe she was going _finally _die. Maybe she was finally going to be set free. _

_But no such luck._

_The pain stopped and the light disappeared in a blink. Her eyes were forced open my two grimy fingers, she still could hear the sound of ringing in her skull._

_Beck was holding her eyes, glaring at her with such distaste, that it made Hermione wonder why he hadn't killed her yet._

_Grant's breath washed over her in waves as a Devil's grin danced on his lips._

_"Well Mudblood think you're so tough now?" he pressed the knife against her throat as her heart began to beat faster with fear._

_"Yeah," Hermione cocked her head, hoping to push him into killing her. Her friends weren't coming to save her from Hell. No one was worried about her in the slightest. Why would they be worried about a murder? "I am."_

_Grant's eyes were clouded with anger as he pressed harder on the blade, drawing thick drops of blood. _

_"I should kill you now Mudblood," he growled, his eyes narrowed with disgust. "I should kill you now and rid the world of a _wench _like you."_

_His words didn't sting as Hermione stared at him with defiance. _

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_Grant licked his lips, dying to have the Mudblood's warm red liquid stain his hands. Her screams were like a choir to his ears. But, looking into the chocolate eyes of the woman, he realized death was _exactly_ what she wanted. She wanted her breath to stop and her lungs to stop sucking air. _

I will have to wait, _he thought with a smile. _Though that isn't a bad thing.

_Grant dragged the blade to the right, in one jagged line. The witch tried hard not to move, to pretend that their was no pain filling her body. But to no avail. Her body convulsed as her natural senses kicked in. She needed to get away, she needed to find a way to release the pain._

_A scream escaped between her bleeding lips as he pulled the blade up before he began to carve words into her stomach._

_"No matter how hard you try to escape," Grant growled as he partner laughed at the witch's pain. "You'll never will be able to escape what you are."_

_Then, for fifteen minutes he carved large letters into her stomach—From one hip to the other._

_He pulled the blade back, smiling at his handiwork._

_Blood soaked her already-bloody jeans, though you could still read the single word he scrawled into her smooth stomach._

MUDBLOOD

_Grant smiled as Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. _

_"_Crucio!_"_

_**END**__**OF**__**FLASHBACK**_

Hermione pressed a hand to her stomach, knowing that the scar still laid. She could feel the pressure of the blade against her stomach.

A glamour spell kept others from seeing the words that were engraved on her, kept them from seeing all her scars. Though, she swore that she could feel the outline of each one—even though the spell was to take care of that.

"Knock off the paranoia, Mione," Hermione chided to herself, moving forward. "No one will find out because no one really cares to."

She chanted the thought in her head as she turned the corner. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by taunting.

"Freak!" a male voice chided. "You ugly little freak."

"It's not nice to call people names," a softer voice spoke.

"Ooh did you hear that James?" a second, deeper male mocked. "It's not _nice_!"

The howling of laughter caused Hermione to run towards the scene that was a in a dead end corridor.

There she saw two Slytherin sixth years mocking one fourth year Ravenclaw.

"Please stop," the girl chided, her hair behind yanked above her head by the bigger of the two Slytherins.

"The freak said please," James, the small boy snarled right before he scoffed. "You're almost as bad as a dirty little mudblood."

"Bet you her mom purposely killed herself," the bigger sneered. "Who would want to be anywhere near _this__?_"

"You're right Alvin," James howled. "Bet you her mother was so ashamed that she had to kill herself just to get away."

"Stop it," the blonde cried, tears of sorrow running down her face. "She did no such thing!"

"Oh she did!" James snapped. "And your dad doesn't even want you. My father told me yours was always complaining about what a _disappointed_his daughter was. How she would also be an _filthy__little__girl_who was no better than a mudblood."

Hermione's blood boiled with pure anger. How dare they? How dare they do this?

"HEY!" Hermione's voice was filled with pure fury as she marched over to them. "What do you think you're doing?!"

The two boys' heads swiveled to face the pretty witch. As they pushed their chests out farther, their eyes were filled with fear.

They had heard the rumors that shifted through the halls. They had heard she had been placed under torture by two snatchers, knowing exactly what it was like to live through Hell. They heard she was taken to a werewolf pack where she was bitten. And now she has a craving for human blood and feasts on it instead of real food. They heard she kill three men and the snatchers were bounty hunters sent to kill her.

"Oh look," James rolled his eyes. "It's the broken, mudblood. Come to—"

A silver dagger whizzed past his left ear, making him cease.

"You will," Hermione held her wand in one hand and another dagger in the other. "Apologize to this girl."

"Or what?"Alvin asked as he still held the Ravenclaw's hair.

To all three of their surprise, Hermione barked out a laugh that made their skin crawl and their senses spike up. It sounded like the one that belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. Only instead of the drunken sight that Bellatrix presented, it was one that showed them that Hermione Granger was more deadly then she appeared. One that ruled the night and would haunt them for days.

"Or what?" Hermione mimicked Alvin's laugh before producing another laugh. This made both Alvin and James pull out their wands and point them at the witch. "Or what?! You want to know what will happen?"

Hermione moved like lightning. One minute she was a distance away and next she held James in a headlock with a blade pressed tight to his throat, her wand slipped back into the holster around her wrist.

"I'll slit your throat, left to right." Hermione whispered into his ear. "I'll let you catch a glimpse at what I suffered through. Wouldn't that be fun?" A laugh bubbled through her lips. "But why would I do such a thing for such a petty little thing?"

James squirmed and wiggled, trying to set himself free, but the witch had an iron grip. Alvin was too terrified to try anything. But he wasn't afraid that he would hit James, no, he was afraid that he would receive far worse than what James was.

"Because," Hermione pressed the knife harder into his throat, making him whimper. "I don't like to see people being bullied and I most certainly," she pressed it hard, so close to drawing blood but not quite. "Do not like hearing the word 'Mudblood'."

She tossed the boy to the ground, a yell of panic filled the hall. "And if I hear that you bullied anyone again, or say that word— You will be punished." Both boys whimpered aloud. Hermione was pretty sure Alvin had soiled himself.

"Now apologize!" Hermione barked.

The two boys stumped over an apology to the shell-shocked girl before running down the corridor as fast as their legs could carry them.

Hermione's laughter would haunt them for days and their fellow snakes would wonder what had happened.

Luna Lovegood didn't like being bullied in the slightest. She didn't like how they used their mother to get under her skin and she most certainly didn't like how they brought her father into the equation. Though the words about the latter were almost always true.

Though instead of being bullied now, she had to worry about not getting herself murdered by Hermione J. Granger. Luna had heard of her, had heard about her from every way to be exact.

The Ravenclaw room came up with guesses on what had truly happened to her. Though, Luna had this feeling that they were wrong.

The Wixspurts told her. Though, that's what her father called what she saw when she described them to him. It was strange, when she was younger, that once she did her father would place an it in the _Quibbler _and make a big deal about it. Now Luna knew her father only used what she saw as an opportunity to make money.

Though, that was a way to explain what she saw.

She knew things about people even though they never spoke a word. She heard words swarm her in waves from all directions if she was in a packed hallway or, if one on one, she would hear voices from the direction of the person. The voices told her things about the person(s) and whispered things to her.

Luna could, at times, catch a glimpse of something that would happen later that day or the day after. She could see, if she really concentrated on one person, a fragment of someone's past. She had already seen that James's father was indeed a death eater and that Alvin's mother was a drunk. But she didn't say a word to either of them. They would only get in a worse mood.

But now, Luna stared at Hermione J. Granger and heard nothing.

Not a whisper from the Wixspurts or a hint that Hermione J. Granger possessed something that could help Luna in any way. Now, aside from being terrified, she was curious. And curiosity was something a Ravenclaw could put up with for only so long.

"Hi," Hermione walked over to Luna, who was staring at Hermione with shock and horror. "I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione stuck out her hand to shake the girl's hand as well as pull her to her feet.

"L-L-Luna Lovegood," Luna stuttered, taking the other witch's hand.

Hermione's face, Luna decided, was filled with deep thought. She desperately wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Luna demanded.

"You remind me of a friend..." Hermione paused, thinking back to her letter.

_Luce __said __Jackson __wanted __me __to __say __hi __to __her __cousin__... __And __Jackson _is _a __seer__._

"Do you know a girl named Jackson Tale?" Hermione asked the blonde. "She looks a _lo t_like you, actually."

Luna cocked her head, no sure how to answer. The name itself sounded familiar... Really familiar.

Her vision blurred dark before a gasp slipped her lips.

"I have to go!" Luna's voice cracked as she pushed past the brunette. Hermione stared, confused, as the Ravenclaw disappeared from her sight.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

_She_ acts _like __Jackson __too__, _Hermione thought. _Disappears __the __same__, __anyways__._

Before she could react, a wand was pointed at the back of her neck.

"_Imperio__."_

_**November**__** 4**_

_**10:58**_

Harry Potter was worried.

No, correction, he was far _past _worry.

Hermione Granger, the girl that taunted his dreams and remained a mystery from the school, was not back.

Now, to anyone else this wouldn't be a shock. Hermione showed up when she pleased ever since she got back. But to Harry, this was a problem. Hermione always came back to the Common Room to tell Harry that she was leaving to visit Malfoy... Draco at 10:45 sharp. At first he thought she was late, now he knew something was up.

So, it wasn't a shock that he found the Marauder's Map in his grip and his emerald eyes scanning. When he saw that Hermione's splotch and a sixth year Hufflepuff, Liam Gold, were unusually close together in some corridor made his stomach to tighten. He looked around for Malfoy and found the blonde's dot moving towards the Gryffindor Common Room. The next few movements were a slight blur to the emerald-eye wizard. He felt himself getting up and he saw the blur of people as though he was running. But what shocked him was that he was already face-to-face with Malfoy by the time he came back to.

"Potter have you seen—"

Harry was already yanking Malfoy the way towards the corridor, one eye on the map and the other on his course.

"Hermione is with _Liam __Gold__,_" he growled the name, jealousy burning through his veins.

Malfoy only smirked at this, but right after he yanked his arm away from Harry's iron grip.

"Jealous Potter?"

"Not the slightest," Harry mumbled, to focused on getting to his best friend to threaten to hex Malfoy if he ever said that again.

Malfoy, realizing that the situation wasn't one to joke about, quickly turned sober.

"So what do you plan to do when we get there Potter?"

Harry didn't answer, not sure exactly what he _should _do.

_**November**__** 4**_

_**11:02**_

Hermione Granger felt his lips against hers, his slimy lips against hers as he pressed her up against the wall.

Her body was lost to numb as Liam Gold continued to use the _Imperio _curse on her.

Hermione felt like a puppet. A puppet forced to dance a silly dance for her "Master", or in this case, Liam.

She didn't know a Hufflepuff could produce enough feeling to use such a spell, but then again, she didn't know she could feel so broken either.

"You know," Liam breathed into her ear as her hands shook, the witch was trying so hard to fight the curse off. "It's more fun if you don't fight."

He shoved his tongue back down her throat as he hands wandered. A wave of pure hatred for the boy washed over her, as she fought the curse.

As Liam pressed her harder against the brick wall, the curse snapped. Her body once again her own. Her teeth clamped hard on the boy's tongue.

She bit harder when he yelped in surprise and soon found the taste of iron fill her mouth.

Liam slammed a closed fist against her throat and yanked his tongue free.

"Why you little—"

Hermione spat a mouthful of his blood into the boy's face, a look of pure hatred burning in her eyes. His grip loosened allowing Hermione to throw herself to the left, where her wand lay abandoned. Her body hit the floor with a thud, her fingers were a mere inch away from her weapon.

"_IMPERIO__!" _Liam's curse slammed into her body as her fingers skimmed her wand.

Hermione felt the burning return as her arms moved on Liam's accord.

"Now," Liam yanked her roughly to him, a finger messing with the hem of her skirt. "Where were we—"

A blinding light of purple slammed into Liam as the curse broke once again. Hermione collapsed to her knees, shock washing over her.

She glanced up to see both Draco's and Harry's wands pointed at the unconscious Liam, a look that singled murder burning in their eyes.

Before Hermione could scream, or cry, or even blink- Harry Potter was by her side.

His arms wrapped her up in a warm embrace. The witch buried her head in his shoulder and tried hard not to cry.

_Mustn__'__t__cry__, _Hermione thought._Don__'__t__cry__... __Don__'__t__cry__... __Don__'__t__cry__..._

"I'll never let him touch you again, 'Mione," his whispered. "Not him, not anyone."

Hermione nodded, never wanting him to go away. Never wanting the feeling she felt to go away. Never wanting tomorrow to come.

Because now, in his arms, she felt a peace.

**Sorry ****this ****is ****like ****the ****worst ****chapter ****in ****the ****history ****of ****chapters****! :****O ****Ugh****! ****I****'****m ****such ****a ****horrid ****writer****. :/ ****Anywho ****its ****fall ****break ****so ****I****'****ll ****try ****to ****fit ****another ****chapter ****in ****but ****it****'****s ****hard ****with ****school****. ****Chinese****, ****AP ****and ****Honors****, ****plus ****trying ****to ****manage ****a ****yearbook ****is ****serious ****chiz****- ****But ****I ****think ****I ****can ****handle****. ****But ****if ****you ****really ****want ****another ****chap ****please ****comment****- ****Makes ****me ****work ****faster****.**

**MINTY**


End file.
